Dèja vu
by jjp91
Summary: Someone's getting close to Harry who shouldn't be, Hermione spending more time in the library, only she isn't, and Ginny finding a certain diary. HPOC, HGDM, GWTR, RW?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I fixed the first chapter, because it was rather stupid. Still is, but overall…**

Arabella admired herself in the mirror. Or rather, she stared at her left arm. Unmarked. Unblemished. Did she _have to_ get the dark mark? She'd never be able to wear anything remotely revealing again. Besides, did she really want to pledge herself to a killer? Sure, he was gaining power again, but what had Harry Potter really done? Erm, other than survive, nothing. And Voldemort? Well, he hadn't exactly benefited _ her _ in anyway. Convince her elder brothers that she wasn't a thick idiot that was stupid enough to get herself into compromising positions or engage in horizontal aerobics with any random blokes? Help her out in her classes, which were getting harder and harder? Remove the lurking spot that was threatening to erupt at the tip of her nose? She didn't think so. Nope, he had just made it harder. Everyone immediately assumed that she was an evil conniving bitch that was bent on destroying the world, or at least taking it over. Besides, the whole power struggle seemed bollocks to her, but then again, and she was often reminded, she was hopelessly shallow. This was true. Or at least it appeared to be that way.

For starts, you never got the Mickey beaten out of you, whether verbally or physically, if you were shallow, at least not at Hogwarts. If she seemed smart or conniving, all of the other pupils would immediately assume that you were following your parent's example and becoming a Death Eater. It was absolute rubbish, but there was no sense in arguing with the fear-stricken masses, since argument was another point that would get you ridiculed. And as a self-conscious, self-esteemed deprived Slytherin entering her 5th year, ridiculing was a fate worse than death (or joining the death eaters, same thing).

A rather bedraggled owl smashed into her window, pulling her out of her trance. _Errol._ Although her parents, the honourable Lord and Lady Hallowell-Turner, would scream at her for communicating with smuggle lovers, Ginny Weasley was one of her best friends. They had met during one of the screaming matches between Ron, Hermione, Harry, Gregory (Goyle), Vincent (I bet you know who he is), and Draco. Draco had said something nasty about Mudbloods, there were a ring of Slytherins and Gryffindor watching, and Bella and Ginny had ended up standing next to each other.

'If they don't shut up soon I'm going to be late for class.' Bella had remarked to herself.

'You'll be late for class. I think Malfoy said something really nasty this time.' Ginny had snapped, confused as why the haughty Slytherin was talking to her.

'When does he _not_ say something nasty?' Bella had asked, and the two had been friends ever since.

Arabella ordered the door shut, and dashed across her over decorated room. It was done up in purples and gold, the colour of nobility. She opened the window, letting Errol in. He own owl, Hestia, glared from her perch.

_Hey Arabella,_

_How's your summer? Mine's been dreadful, absolute rubbish. The Golden Trio's here again, and Ron's been trying to set me up with Harry the whole time. He doesn't understand that I'm going out with Dean. Don't see why not. At least I'm not going out with Malfoy (damn hot, he is. Can your brothers' wrangle and introduction? Kidding, Malfoy would never look twice at me), or someone like that. Did you really snog Pucey? Damn, he's hot, but I could have sworn that you fancied Harry (how could you not)._

_Anyways, how are your brothers? Lovely Michael, Thomas, and (sigh) Samuel? I know they're Slytherin through and through (although you could give them a run for their money with your plots and manipulations), but they are damn hot!_

_Remember 2nd year? Well, I have a problem. I know this might be difficult, but could you come to the Burrow for the last month? This is really important. You could pretend that you're going to Emma Zabini's house. I know that she's out of Hogwarts, but would your parents buy it?_

_Ginny_

Arabella blinked. What was Ginny talking about? What could be so important that she was asking the impossible, go spend a bit of the summer with the Weasley? Damn impossible, it was. Unbelievably impossible. There was no way she could.

'Mum? Can I ask a favour?' She yelled out the door.

**Okay, please r&r! Please be nice, no flames. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny paced nervously in her room. Would Arabella come? Was she just being stupid? Furthermore, what would she tell her? That, that, she just happened to...

Her musings were interrupted by a sharp knock on the window. Two owls were there, one a raggedy old one, and the other a proud Eagle Owl by the name of Hestia.

She quickly unrolled the letter.

_Ginny,_

_Mum said okay. She'll cover for me with Father. I hate lying to him, he doesn't try to manipulate his kids like other parents do (cough, Mr. Nott, cough, cough). He thinks that I've gone to Emma's house, and he gave me this speech about how not to drink any funny stuff that Blaise might give me. It was a bag of laughs, and he looked so uncomfortable. Then Michael (what a prat) came in and was like, just castrate him and we don't have to worry about anything at all. He's the eldest brother, when someone's in their Last Year, you'd think they'd be mature enough not to make those bloody comments! Prig. Don't care if you fancy him (wait, I remember now, you fancy my twin brother. EWWW. Anyway, I'll be there this afternoon via floo powder. You've cleared it with your parents, right?_

_I do kind of wish I was at Blaise's house right now, though, he's a great kisser, but at least I can ogle at Harry while I'm at your place!_

_Is everything alright?_

_Arabella_

Yes! Now she just had to tell her mum. Mrs Weasley was rather nice about letting friends stay over, Hermione and Harry practically lived at the Burrow, when they weren't at 12 Grimmald Place. That would be another problem.

'Mum, can I ask you a favour?' Ginny muttered.

'Sure, what?' Mrs. Weasley was preparing the family's trip to stay at the OOP's Headquarters.

'Can I invite a friend over?'

'We're going to the Black's manor! We can't let just anyone be privy to there!'

'She's having some problems at home, and needs a place to stay.'

Ginny could see her mother weakening.

'What's her name?'

'Arabella.'

'Arabella? As in perfect Slytherin, only daughter of Circe and Cole Halliwell-Turner Arabella? She's hot.' Fred commented as he walked by.

'A Slytherin? Most of them are Death Eaters, dear. And we're not sure of the Halliwell-Turner's position concerning you-know-who.' Mrs Weasly gasped.

'She won't tell anyone, Mum, I swear! I'll keep her away from the meetings!' Ginny added.

'Actually, I think it would be a very good idea.' Dumbledore commented from behind them. 'Ms Halliwell-Turner is well behaved, and I don't think that she would go snooping around, nor do I think that she would have any desires to join the Lord Voldemort.

'She's not exactly known for her observation skills.' Ron commented.

'Ron!' Mrs Weasly snapped.

'It's true.' He protested.

'It's just for show.' Ginny explained. 'If she seemed to aware, people might start accusing her of being a Death Eater.'

'She's rather shallow.' Hermione said disdainfully.

'That's also for show.'

'Fine.' Mrs Weasley sighed. She hesitated, then asked, 'she won't mind the mess that the Burrow's in, I mean, she is rather well off. She makes the Malfoy's look rather poor.'

'Doesn't bother her.'

'Probably won't notice, she'll be too concerned with putting on her make-up.' Hermione muttered to herself. She actually didn't mind Arabella that much, but seeing Harry's and Ron's eyes light up when they heard that Arabella would be staying over. Not that she liked either of them, but for some reason she always got jealous when they looked at other girls.

There was a crash, and Arabella stepped out of the fire. 'Hullo, sorry I'm early, but, you know how things are. Hi, Mrs Weasley, it was ever so kind of you to let me stay over. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Professor Dumbledore.' She nodded to each in turn as she stepped out of the fire, dragging her trunk with her. 'Ginny, how's everything?'

'Hullo, dear. We're actually going to stay somewhere else, and we were just waiting for you, but do you want anything to eat or drink?' Mrs Weasly asked.

'No, thanks. I just escaped from my parent's luncheon. Absolutely ghastly! I had to ingest enough tea to feed a small army!'

Suddenly there was a bang from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

'Who's there?' Mrs. Weasley demanded as she rushed into the kitchen. 'Oh, Tonks, I wasn't expecting you. Oh, right, we'll go right away. Thank you.' Mrs. Weasley reappeared at the door. 'We've got to go to the OOP. Back into the fire.' Mrs. Weasley commanded, and everyone began shouting something and flooing away.'

'Sorry that your stay was so short, but we've got to go somewhere. Just travel with Ginny, alright?' She said to Arabella.

'No problem.' Arabella shrugged and hopped back onto the grate.

After much swirling, they landed. Arabella eyed the spot between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. It was deserted. Nope, no house.

Arabellas's POV

'Erm, Gin?' I asked confused.

'Here,' Harry said quickly, shoving a bit of parchment into my hands. Why wouldn't he look at me? Another question to add to my Need-to-find out list. Another was, even though we went through the floo network, we definitely were not in a fire place.

I opened the bit of Parchment, and read what was on it. Order of the Phoenix? What the bloody hell was that?

As soon as I thought that, and house, that could have once been a mansion, appeared out of no where.

'Welcome, to the OOP headquarters.' Harry muttered.

Deciding that he needed a little cheering up, I smirked flirtatiously at him and replied. 'Thanks. So, do we all get our own bedrooms?'

Hermione sounded like she was being strangled when she replied 'No. I think Ginny, you, and I are sharing.'

'Cool.' I grinned, and followed them inside.

It was a rather cheerful establishment, nothing too grand, and a lot of white space on the walls.

'This used to be Sirius Black's house. The Order had to do quite a bit of cleaning up.' Hermione explained.

'Sirius Black? Right, he was just cleared of Death Eater Status. Wow, talk about weird. His cousins are waist deep in the Dark Lords work, but are considerer clean, and he is jailed for it, but was clean.' I muttered under my breath.

'Why do you say the Dark Lord? Only Death Eaters call him that.' Hermione snapped.

'Because you-know-who and he-who-must-not-be-named are too long, and people have a coronary if I say Voldemort.' I shrugged.

'That's Bella, always taking the convenient way!' Ginny laughed, trying to make the situation lighter.

'Of course. I mean, I'm a Slytherin. We always look out for ourselves.' I smirked, looking at Hermione.

After another awkward pause, Ginny muttered something about unpacking. 'Then we can go to Diagon Ally.' She added.

'Chipper!' I replied, acting as if the last ten minutes hadn't happened.

Harry's POV.

She was hot. Really hot.

'She's hot.' Ron murmured as we trudged up to our rooms.

'She's in Slytherin. Her elder brother is best of mates with Malfoy.' I said.

'Yeah.'

I opened the door to see Fred and George standing in our room.

'You've got it bad for Arabella, don't you?' George laughed.

'Naw, I mean, she's friggin' hot, but she's a Slytherin. And she changes her emotions too much.' Ron said.

'You mean she fakes her emotions. I sincerely doubt that what Hermione said bugged her, but she acted like it did.' Fred grinned.

'What's up with Hermione, anyways?' Ron asked.

'Aww, does ickle Ronnikins have a crush?' Fred laughed.

'NO! She's my friend. Can't I be worried about how my friends are? I mean, argh! Why does every time that I talk about a girl you IMMEDIATELY assume that I have a crush on her? Never assume...' He yelled as he stomped out to the loos.

'I'd believe him, 'cept he's denying it too much.' I laughed.

'No kidding. The man's in love.' With an evil grin, the two disapperated, leaving me alone.

'She's hot.' I murmured

Arabella's POV.

An hour later, we were all standing in front of the house, waiting for the Knight Bus.

Ron was ignoring Hermione for some reason, which got her pissed off, which got her into a fight with George about some random thing, which made Fred and Harry laugh, which allowed Ginny and I free to talk about the problem she had wrote to me about.

'What is it?' I demeaned.

'Not here.' She hissed.

I tried to get it out of her as we boarded, rode on, and got off the Knight bus, and while we entered the Leaky Cauldron, all through Gringotts, and to Madame Malkins. She still wasn't talking.

'ARE YOU PREGNANT?' I gasped, as the idea hit me.

'WHAT? NO!' Ginny laughed.

'You're pregnant?' Ron yelped.

'Harry, I thought I told you two to use protection!' I joked.

'Yeah,' He grinned. Totally cute! Wait, he was the sworn enemy of everyone in my house. 'I mean, it was only once, though, and we were soooo horny..' He broke off when he saw Ron's shocked face.

'Kidding, mate. We're just kidding.' He told him.

'Yeah, Ron!' I agreed.

'Come on Ron, you know they were joking. I mean, why else would I have been so PMS-y yesterday?' Ginny laughed.

'Wow, wrong time to but into this conversation.' Blaise yelped as he, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Thomas, my elder brother (did I already tell you their names?) walked by.

'What are you doing here?' Harry snarled.

'Talking to my sister.' Thomas snapped.

'Hey, everyone! I don't know if you've met, but this is Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny! They go to our school!' I chirped. Maybe if I acted like an idiot they'd leave us alone.

'Stop trying to talk your way out of this. Why are _you_ with _them_?' Draco snapped.

Damn.

'Because Ginny and I are the best-ist of friends. We met on the train!' I smiled.

Ginny looked at me, and played along.

'Yaah, that's right!'

'No, because you spent the entire train ride with Linda, Meredith, and Regina, in our compartment.' Vincent pointed out.

'Right, then, I meant we met in classes! Alphabetical seating you know.'

'Halliwell-Turner is not even close to Weasley.' Thomas sighed. 'Can you stop acting dumb and answer the question?'

'No.' I smiled tightly.

'You know, you're not going to get it out of her.' Blaise sighed.

'Fine. Later, then.' Draco glared at me and the five of them walked away.

'I think that's the longest we've gone without Malfoy insulting us.' Hermione commented.

I shrugged, and held up a gorgeous Turquoise Dress Robe. 'Hey, Gin, I think this would look great on you. Especially at a certain party!'

'Which party would that be?' Ron asked.

'Fifth year Party. Oh, we want to go get some things. Ciao!' Ginny, Hermione, and I quickly dashed out of the door, leaving the boys behind.

Hermione's POV

I don't even know why I was with the two girls. When they asked me to come with them, I agreed, because I was kinda bored with Harry and Ron's incessant yattering about hot girls. Like I cared? (Especially since I wasn't on the list)

We hurried around the corner, and I crashed into someone, who caught me in his arms, and I looked up into silvery grey eyes...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

'Wow, talk about intruding on a private moment.' Arabella said cheerfully as she watched Malfoy help me stand up again.

'Private moment? With the mudblood?' He sneered.

'Shut up. Jeeze, would you mind not saying that?' Arabella snapped.

'Why, has the she-devil of Slytherin herself gone soft?' Crabbe demanded.

'I thought that title belonged to Pansy when she threw Theo into the wall when he insulted her Drakie-wakie. I hope I'm not as insane as her.' Arabella laughed, completely avoiding the question.

'Ugh, why do you have to dredge up all of the memories that I REALLY would like to forget? And no, you're not as insane.' Malfoy said.

Arabella's POV

I could totally tell that Draco was checking Hermione out from the corner of his eye, but I didn't mention anything.

'It's my job. And why are you hanging around outside of Madame M's shop, anyway?' I demanded.

Wrong Question.

'Well, we were hoping that you'd be alone so we could discuss something with you.' Thomas said, his eyes hard. Gulp.

'We can leave.' Hermione said quickly.

'No, we can stay.' Ginny interrupted.

'Well, looks like you've got disunity amoung your troops.' Blaise commented.

'Hey, are you saying I'm so fat that I can count as an entire troop? Thanks!' Ginny joked, trying to break the tension that was building.

Blaise laughed, and looked almost _smitten._ Was Blaise in love with Ginny? NOT IF I CAN HELP IT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! He turned his laugh into a cough when he saw the others glare at him.

'Besides, anything you say to me I will tell them.' I added.

'It would make the conversation easier for all of us if it was just you.' Draco said.

'Right, then, we'll meet you at, the _shop_.' Ginny grinned, and she and Hermione took off.

'Right then, Your Royal Barmy-ness Draco, spill.' I snapped, feeling peeved.

'Why were you hanging out with the mudblood and blood traitor?' Draco snapped.

'Because I'm staying over at Ginny's house.' The minute I said it, I regretted it.

'And why did you say that you were staying with Blaise?' Thomas demanded.

'Soz. I wanted to get a little lip time with Harry, and I doubt that Father would approve of that.' I laughed.

Noting the murderous looks in all of their eyes, I added 'Kidding. Ginny had a problem, and it couldn't wait for school, so I went to stay over her house to help her with it.'

'Right. What is the problem?' Vincent asked. Damn, he was getting smarter all the time.

'I'm not aloud to tell you. No, Blaise, she is not pregnant!' I snapped, seeing Blaise look shocked.

'I wasn't thinking that!' Blaise cried defensively.

'Yes you were. I can read you like an open book, Zambini!' I warned.

'Can you two stop flirting so I can get some answers out of my sister?' Thomas snapped.

'We weren't…' I began.

'Can't help it…' Blaise started to explain.

'Shut up.' Draco snapped. 'Come on, Arabella. We can get you on the knight bus home, and…'

'I can leave Ginny to sort out her own problems? No thanks! And Hermione can't help, either!' I warned. 'She doesn't even realise that Ron is madly in love with her and damn it, I wasn't supposed to say that!' I shouted, when I saw the number of evil smirks that had sprung up around me.

'Ron's in love with Hermione? What will poor Harry do?' Gregory grinned. If the two kept this up they might be actually PASSING some of their classes, for once.

'Shut up.' I said, then muttered 'How many times has that been said in the last five minutes?'

'Fine. We'll continue this later, but we'd best change the subject because Potter and Weasley are coming over.' Theo warned.

'What's going on here?' Harry demanded.

'Just some house bonding. I was trying to convince them that I should get my belly-button pierced!' I said cheerfully.

'Which she will not do.' Thomas added, just in case.

'No piercings, no tattoos, what ever shall I do? And that rhymes.' I whined.

'Doesn't the Dark Mark count as a Tattoo?' Ron said nastily. Good thing we were in an alley.

I noticed the expressions of the Slytherins go cold and them reaching for their wands. Harry and Ron quickly drew theirs.

'What, don't you think I wouldn't know that all of you would be following in your parent's footsteps? I hope you all end up in Azkaban, like your dear father, Malfoy!' Ron snapped.

'My parents are neutral, so check your facts, Weasel. And at least _our _parents don't live in a hovel, unlike yours.' Thomas snapped.

Ron made a move forward, but Harry grabbed his arm. 'Well, at least Ron's parents don't owe allegiance to a mass murder!' Harry added.

Draco opened his mouth and began 'Cru…'

Doing the only thing that came into my mind, I grabbed him and kissed him, silencing the curse. 'Don't want you using any Unforgivables, now, do we?' I admonished.

'Please do not do that ever again, or I will throw up.' Thomas gagged.

'Hey, do I have to curse someone or can I get a kiss too?' Blaise joked.

Thank you Blaise for your annoying remarks, at least they cut the tension.

'No, sorry, I've got to run. Ginny and Hermione are waiting for me at the lingerie store.' I smirked.

'Ginny's at a lingerie store? WHY?' Ron snapped.

Even Vincent and Gregory guffawed at that one. 'My guess is that she's buying something.' Draco pointed out.

Ron looked furious, and he stomped towards the store. Harry rolled his eyes and followed, muttering something about how he hoped Ron wasn't going to get strangled when he confronts Ginny.

'Now,' Draco began.

'No, I hop from drama to drama, and I have to see the Weasley battle. Tootles!' I waved, and walked quickly off. Thank goodness they didn't follow me.

A/N so what did you think? No flames please? I think I'll incorporate a little of HBP into the story. (I still can't believe what happened! Does anyone else feel a little confused about RAB and Snape and ect?)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in forever. You know now we can't do individually author notes? I can't believe it! I don't think I'll get in trouble for one general note, though. Thanks for reviewing, though.

I STILL do not own Harry (damn) Blaise (damn) Draco (NOOOOOOOOOOO sob hysterically. Ummmm, yaah, anyway… Wait, that means that JK Rowling owns Draco. And Harry, and Voldemort. Yeesh, why don't we get rid of him already, and not the other people? I wouldn't mind throwing Snape off a tower, or death by hair washing, now that you come to think of it…

On to the story!

'Ginny, WHY are you, wow, Hermione!' Ron was cut off in mid sentence by the sight of Hermione in a skimpy nightgown.

Hermione, on the other hand shrieked and threw herself back into the changing room. The saleswitch who was helping them snickered.

'He doesn't bite, Hermione!' Ginny rolled her eyes at Arabella, who snickered.

'Maybe he does.' The Slytherin whispered back, causing Ginny to gag.

'EWWWWWWWWWW! I really didn't want to hear that! Ugh! Bad pictures! Bad pictures!'

'Think about Blaise instead.' Arabella giggled.

'Much better, so, WAIT! Bella! No! That is not helping! He's Draco Malfoy's best friend, remember!' Ginny yelped.

'So am I.' Arabella shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder, trying to catch Harry's attention.

'I was under the impression that you were more of a minion.' Ron snapped.

Arabella blinked in surprise. 'That was a good insult, I have to admit. Completely off base, but a good one.'

Ginny, though, did not share Arabella's sentiments. 'RONALD!' She screeched and threw her shopping bag at him, which caused the contents (which had been purchased at the shop they were currently in) to spill all over his head.

'RON!' Hermione began to shout, stopped, and began to giggle hysterically at the sight of the blushing red head.

'I knew that the Weasley liked to go in drag, but this is pushing it.' Blaise commented as he, Draco, and Thomas walked by.

'Ehmagawd, are you following me?' Arabella snapped, throwing _Witch Weekly_ at Draco.

'No, Pansy heard Pothead and Weasel before, and was going to come in here and scream or something. We decided to head her off.' Thomas rolled his eyes.

'Seems like she must have gotten lost.' Arabella commented, accioing the magazine back and flicking through it while Hermione paid for her purchases she again noticed that Draco was checking Hermione out. What the hell? She supposed the make-over Ginny had given Hermione was helping, the bushy hair was trimmed down, the clothes that of a witch and not of a man-beast, but what did Draco see in her? Personality? He didn't go for that. Look at Pansy. Come to think of it, Pansy didn't have looks on her side either. Then again, with the Slytherin parties, everyone was too wasted at the end of them to notice each other's looks.

'POTHEAD AND WEASLEY! YOU INSULTED MY DRACO!' Pansy screeched as she stormed over.

Arabella nearly burst out laughing. Pansy had stopped short, and blinked at the mountain of lingerie that was on top of Ron. She shook her head like she was trying to clear it, and sat down heavily.

'Arabie, am I insane, or is there a G-string on Weasley's head?' She asked Arabella in utter confusion.

'Yaah, there is.'

Ginny was watching the exchange in the manner one did when one was watching a really good _Friends_ episode. Ready to laugh hysterically.

'Wha, oh.' Ron quickly knocked off all of the clothes, still blushing a flaming red. Harry, who was seconds away from laughing, accioed the clothes into Ginny's bag.

'Much better. That was weird. Anyway, where was I, oh, yaah. YOU ARE SCUM, WEASLEY! Can I say Ron? It's much shorter. And you might start thinking I was talking to Ginny, which I'm not, since she's okay. Did you hear about the time that she and Theo got into a drinking competition at one of our parties? It was great. They came up with the best pranks when they're totally wasted. She tho… oh, wait, not the point, and I'm guessing you totally didn't want to hear that. I can't tell, really, because you're still red, and I don't know if it's an angry red or an embarrassed red.' Pansy rambled on.

Draco, Ginny, and Arabella exchanged eye-rolls.

'PANSY! Battles! Can fight them on his own! Cough cough!' Arabella fake-coughed.

'Wha, oh! Anyway, I got to go. I have to go yell at these people. They insulted Draco, can you believe that? I mean, he's so hot, and so sexy and…'

'PANSY!' Blaise laughed.

'See ya!' The girl pranced off, leaving a fuming Ron, annoyed Draco, and hysterically laughing Ginny, Arabella, Thomas, Blaise, and Harry.

'Now that she's gone, we can get back to the point. Arabie, you know that you can come back with Blaise and I. I mean, Weasley seems kind of unbalanced, at the moment. Yes, the Weaselette can come too. MG might be pushing it, though.' Draco sighed.

'Who's MG?' Hermione asked, then realised who she was talking to.

'Hey look, when you're not trying to kill each other, you get along!' Arabella pointed out.

'Arabella, I know you are trying to do some crazed unity thing, but it is not working. Damn, Draco, it's Calvin.' The Slytherin Trio quickly left, leaving one furiously ranting Ron, three confused Gryffindors, and a giggling Slytherin.

'I told you those cheering charms would work on them!' Arabella laughed to Ginny. They totally didn't get mad!'

'What?' Hermione demanded as they walked out of the store.

'I didn't want them to yell so I cast some cheering charms on them! It worked great! And the whole Pansy thing was just hilarious!' Ginny giggled.

'ARABELLA HALLIWELL-TURNER!' A voice boomed behind her.

'Oh no.' Arabella yelped, looking for the first time alarmed. 'Oh no, no no.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews! You're the best!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. I know, gasp. If I did, Ginny would be in Slytherin, and half of the sixth book would have never happened!

Chapter 6

Recap

'ARABELLA HALLIWEL-TURNER' Angry dude yells from the background, causing Arabella to look worried, then there was a cliff-hanger and people reviewed, and I was like yey, and now there is a new chapter.

Anyway…….

The three girls spun to face a large, menacing Slytherin seventh year.

'Hi, Calvin. How can your very worthy and slightly pissed off person who is under your rule be of service?' Arabella said, doing an exaggerated bow.

'Please remind me why I put up with you?' The large Slytherin said with a long-suffering air.

'Because you find me amusing, charming, sweet, and I am the best at manipulating people in the entire Slytherin house?' Arabella said sweetly.

'Or because I'm best friends with your brother. Anyway, what is this consorting with Gryffindors that Draco is going on about?' Calvin snarled.

'Draco likes Hermione, and Blaise was checking out Ginny, so I was being a good friend and keeping them around so the two evil ones could have entertainment.' Arabella flashed her Miss Universe smile.

'Somehow I doubt it. Anyway, in the power bestowed upon me by…'

'Manipulation, bullying, and hero-worship,' Arabella added.

He gave her a quelling glance and continued 'I decree that you had better watch your step.' With that the older boy stalked off, leaving a bemused Hermione, a mystified Ginny, and a laughing hysterically while checking out the hot guy across the street Arabella.

'Who was that, and was he insane?' Hermione asked when Arabella calmed down slightly.

'He,' snigger snigger, 'is' chortle, 'Calvin, the Slytherin King. He rules, literally. Somehow, some idiot waaaaaay back in the third century decided that Slytherin should be some sort of fraternity/sorority of sorts, and that we would always have a leader and hierarchy, although we forgot most of that bit. The old leader appoints a successor and his two buddies, erm, I think they're called second-in-commands or some rubbish like that. What they say goes. Calvin is the Prince, and Draco is one second, absolute barmy idea, even though it is simply fab that he lets me get away with EVERYTHING, and the other is a seventh year named Chris Kingswood. He is sort of insane, because he is soooooooooo serious. Like I was like, hey, Chris, can I call you Chriswood, because Chris Kingswood is too long, and he was like what? I mean, hello, perfectly OBVIOUS, duh. Right, I think I answered your question. Hey, it's Harry. He's soooo fit. Screw Draco, not literally, Gin, I saw that look, that's Hermione's job, duh, ow, don't hit me, Hermione, and his opinions about inter-house dating. Ginny, can you perform the anti-ranting charm, please? I think I might have been hit by the backfire of the spell we used on Pansy. And you're like smiling sooo wide; I think that the cheering charms we used are affecting you, too. Or is it affecting? CAN YOU PLEASE PREFORM THE CHARM NOW?'

Ginny, who was grinning, whispered 'Finite Incantation' then pointed over the girls' shoulder. 'Look, it's Malfoy, Blaise, and fabity fab fab Nott!'

Hermione, who was getting annoyed by not understanding what was going on, grumbled incoherently while the trio ambled up to the Slytherin lads.

'Hullo, Draco, feeling cheerful still?' She snapped.

'Yaah, that wasn't very kind of you to put cheering charms on us!' Blaise added.

'Wasn't me.' Hermione sneered.

'Course. Blame the two devils. That's what they always say. We have much more important things to do then to put cheering charms on people.' Ginny complained.

Blaise, to Arabella's glee, laughed. _Ah ha, I think this calls for Operation Matchmaker_. She smirked evilly. _But I'll set up Draco and Hermione first. It'll be more fun, or funnier. Take your pick. Funnier. Why am I talking to myself? Anyway._

'What are you smirking about? I thought I was the one who had claims to smirking.' Damn Draco and his powers of observation. She thought.

'Shut up. Say, Draco, I think you and Hermione faaaaancy each other. I think you're in luuuuuuuurve.' She smiled.

'Right. The fact that we hate each other has no effect on our so-called relationship.' Hermione snapped.

'As much as I hate to agree with the mudblood, fine, don't kill me, Weaselette, muggleborn, the fact that we hate each other should be a sort of signpost that our relationship is doomed.' Draco concurred.

'Prove it.'

'How?' The two screeched.

'Kiss.' Ignoring their screams of outrage, she continued. 'If you guys can make out without turning it into a major snog-age fest, I will go snog Harry. Shut up Blaise, that is my punishment for losing the bet. Or not so punishy punish- whatever. Now, Draco, Hermione, do you agree?'

'NO! THAT IS WRONG!' Hermione snarled.

'Hermione has never snogged anyone of my talent. She might die.' Draco added.

'What was Victor Krum?'

'He had a huge nose. It's brilliant, Bella.' Ginny agreed. 'They're just scared.'

'Am not!' The two in question snarled.

'THEN DO IT!' Ginny and Arabella yelled.

'Fine!' Hermione sighed, and walked towards Malfoy.

DUN DUN DUN WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Review and I will tell you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hello all of my lovely reviewers! And new people too, thank you for reviewing! Am I still not aloud to do personal thank you-s? I dunno. Anyway, recap then story. Although some of you might get annoyed with recaps, I need it so I can remember what the heck I'm talking about. Also, how much swearing can you put in a T rated thingamabob? I dunno.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Nichts, keine, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. If I did, I would be making million upon millions of pounds, wouldn't have to wait until my parents thought I did enough 'character building' before they bought me an ipod and blackberry!

Now on to the Story, er Recap.

Bella is making Draco and Hermione kiss, so they can prove that they don't like each other, but of course, who knows what will happen? Because Draco is a veeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyy good snogger.

Now on the Story.

Hermione's POV.

Eww, I have to snog Malfoy? He's hot, true, and every single girl in the school says that they can swear by his talent. EWWW, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! That is so gross. He's Malfoy, remember?

What's going on in the adorably fit brain of Draco.

Wow, look at those boobs!

Hold on, not that bit.

I have to snog Granger? Well, she's okay looking, but a mudblood! I could become contaminated! I could catch mudblood-itis and my hair could go all frizzy, like hers used to be! I could get buck-teeth, like she used to have! AAAAAHHH! But if we don't, Bella will say that we like each other! Mudblood-itis, or my rep! REPUTATION ALL THE WAY!

Now, we get out of their brains, and go back to normal people world (I'm reeeeeaaaalllly hyper, can you tell)

'Fine, let's get this over with Granger.' Malfoy sneered, praying to whatever deities that existed that he wouldn't get Mudblood-itis.

'Fine.' Hermione snapped. _He is sooo fine. EWWW HERMIONE!_

The two sworn enemies stepped closer. Arabella conjured up a couch and she, Blaise, Nott, and Ginny flopped down on it, eating the pop-corn she had conjured up.

'Turn up the volume, Blaise, I can't hear.' Ginny joked quietly.

Grinning, Blaise whispered _Sonorus _but took it off when he thought what Malfoy would do to him if he knew (Think Millicent, shag, and everyone knowing).

Draco took a deep breath, and leaned in.

Just to be obnoxious, the 4 goosegogs (you know what a goosegog is, right? Oh, for heaven sakes, Kendal, it's a gooseberry. Ack, that means you know, the fifth wheel people, the hangers on, the one that pops up whenever you and your boyfriend wants some snogging time. Duh.) went AWWWWW really loudly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and her lips met Draco's and

……..

……………….

………………………….

……………………………………..

……………………………………………….

……………………………………..

………………………….

……………….

……..

Okay, yes, I am too hyper to do a proper snogging scene, so here it goes

Hermione and Draco started snogging, and well, didn't stop. At least not for about 5 minutes.

'Ha, I told you they liked each other!' Ginny grinned, just as Ron, Harry, Seamus, and Dean and a bunch of other followers walked by.

'Cor, is that Hermione? And Malfoy?' Seamus gasped.

'WHAT?' Ron spun, and immediately turned an angry shade of red.

'Bloody Hell, Hermione!' Harry was stunned, but unlike the others, who were soooo shocked, he noticed the four cracking up on a couch, eating popcorn.

'Budge up, Arabella. So what spell are they under.' He asked, nodding to Draco and Hermione.

'They were supposed to be proving that they didn't like each other, but I think that they are doing the opposite. Well, it's good to know that they don't have to drink to make each other look better.' Nott smirked. He was a weasel-faced boy, but he was the most hilarious person to hang out with, due to his ability to spout off brilliant quotations such as 'I am free of prejudices. I hate everyone equally.', taken from some muggle person.

Interesting.' Harry murmured, just as the two snoggers pulled apart, Hermione looking dazed, Draco looking blank.

Draco spun, looked at the five on the couch, and smirked. 'I won our little bet, didn't I, Bella? You have to go snog Potter now.'

Bella rolled her eyes. 'Did you now, you snogged for like twenty-nine minutes. I think this proves that you do like each other, and I don't have to snog Potter.'

'Yes you do, Bella, they snogged!' Ginny added.

'Et tu, Weaslette? Not fair! Urgh, here it goes.' Bella leaned over, and snogged a surprised Potter.

'Ugh, I had to snog Malfoy. I think I'm going to be sick!' Hermione snapped, trying to get her composure together. In truth, it was the best snog she ever had. Not that she was going to admit that to anyone, though. Well, maybe to Parvati and Lavender, and join their I-love-Malfoy's-sexy-arse fest.

'You think you're going to be sick? I've probably caught Mudbloos-itis!' Draco complained.

'Hey, hey, hey, language.' Ginny said mildly, then noticed Harry and Arabella snogging. 'Alright, then. Bella. BELLA!'

Harry and Arabella broke apart. 'Right, so I did my part of the bet.' Arabella panted, slightly out of breath. Then the two started snogging again.

Ginny rolled her eyes. This was going to be one long summer.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope. Not a thing.

Recap;

Harry and Arabella snogged

Draco and Hermione snogged

Harry and Arabella keep snogging

Story

When Harry, Hermione, Arabella, and all the Weasleys got back to the OOP headquarters, things were in a state of disarray.

Harry and Arabella were either flirting or snogging every five minutes, which caused Fred to burst of laughing, making him fall into Hermione, who was still seething about having to snog Draco, so she screamed at him, and Ron valiantly joined the battle on her side, causing George to side with Fred, leading to a full out hex war.

'WILL YOU BEHAVE?' Snape snapped, then stopped when he saw Arabella.

'AAAAHH! The greasy wonder lives amoung us! HELP ME!' She screamed, then burst out laughing. 'Ehmagawd, that is soooo creepy. That really isn't Snape is it? Snape, the Moldie worts lover?'

Harry winced. This was going to be a problem, especially since Snape was a spy.

'Errr, yaah, that is Snape.' He muttered.

Arabella went very still. She slowly got up, her eyes like ice. Her face was an expressionless mask, like what a normal Slytherin Ice Princess should look like.

'Well, I guess everyone is not what it seems. Is this one of those things that I'm supposed to pretend I don't know about?' She asked. 'I talked with Dumbledore before, and he said that this was the Headquarters for the anti-Voldie movement, and I might see and hear some things I shouldn't talk about. Right. Kay, pretending the living grease ball didn't just walk in front of me.' She shook her head then said, 'so, when's dinner?'

'You know, that girl is beginning to grow on me.' Ron commented after Arabella, Ginny, and Hermione went upstairs.

'How can you not like her? She hates Snape?' Harry grinned.

'So I guess that you and she are a little more than friends?' Fred grinned.

'Yeah.' Harry said lazily, still lying on the floor. 'I guess we are.'

Upstairs, things were a little interesting.

'You guys, I have to tell you something.' Ginny glanced nervously at the two.

Hermione sat up on her bed, looking concerned 'What, Gin? Are you pregnant?'

'No she isn't, are you?' Arabella asked.

'No. Remember first year?'

'You're in love with Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Hey, he's mine!' Arabella complained.

'No, it's not that, I am glad that you and he are together.'

'So what is it?' Hermione and Arabella demanded together.

'WAIT!' Arabella screamed.

Ginny blinked at her.

'What?'

'It's not, not…' Arabella looked horrified, and dived at Ginny's desk. She wrenched the top draw open, and yanked out a diary.

'Ginny, you didn't…' Hermione gasped.

'Dammit, Ginny, this is Moldie Voldie we're talking about, not some random guy!' Hermione screeched, yanking the book open.

The other two girls blinked at her. 'What are you going on about, Hermione?' Arabella asked confusedly.

Hermione blinked. 'What are you talking about?'

Arabella flipped through the diary. 'Haa! You do! I knew it knew it knew it! You are in luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee with Blaise!'

Hermione smiled. She had been afraid of something else.

'Yaah.' Ginny blushed. 'I just realised today. I wanted to tell you guys, so you wouldn't kill me if I asked him out.' She looked at them. 'You won't, will you?'

'You bet we won't, Gin!' Arabella chirped. 'In fact, we will help you!'

'We will?' Hermione looked alarmed.

'Duh.' I replied. 'Right, so we have to talk with Blaise. Or get them together subtly. Maybe I'm being chased by Draco and I knock into them and accidentally shove them into a closet all by themselves and no-one notices. Or maybe we all slowly walk backwards while they talk together. Oh, the possibilities!' Arabella was having the time of her life. It was her specialty , getting people together. That and manipulating them.

'You have to be subtle about it!' Ginny cried.

'Of course.' Hermione said, still looking utterly bewildered. 'Course we will.'

'Let's go now!' Arabella said, pulling on the two girls arms. As they left, no-one noticed the diary that Arabella had accidentally knocked to the floor. On its cover it was written _Tom Avalvo Riddle._

Sorry, but I just love cliffies! It gives me time to come up with what happens next!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Wow, I haven't written in a while. You know, with school and everything, and all of those exams, and hot guys, and homework, and hot guys, and…..

Ahem, right, story

Recap

Ginny admits that she is in love with Blaise, and Bella and Hermione decide to do something about it. Little do they know that Ginny is writing in a diary with Tom Riddle on the cover…… oooooh, people it's moldie voldie!

'WATCH MY HEAD, VINCENT!' Draco yelled as a bludger very nearly missed the top of his head.

'Sorry, I just thought I saw Bella and Hermione by the front gates.' The lumbering giant replied.

'Since when is the mudblood Hermione?' Draco snapped.

Vincent shrugged, then squinted at the forms of two girls flying across the massive estate towards the practice quidditch pitch.

'Oy, BLAISE! THOMAS!' Gregory yelled. 'It's your sister!'

'I don't have a sister.' Blaise commented as he landed, running a hand through his black windswept hair.

'Ehmagawd, they don't have any shirts on. This is really bad for my concentration.' Arabella gasped.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really hated flying, and had no idea how Bella could do it _side-saddle_.

'Bella, and mu… erm, Granger.' Blaise said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Don't I have an excuse for visiting my most favourite hot Slytherins?' Bella flashed her award-winning smile.

'What do you want?' Thomas asked tiredly.

'Inter-house unity. Hermione is going to talk to all of you very hot boys, while I ask Blaise something, alrighties?'

Ignoring the evil looks that she was getting from Hermione, Bella yanked Blaise off to the side.

'Have you finally decided that you've had enough of the Gryffs and are staying at my house?' Blaise asked.

'No, believe it or not, I like hanging out with Ginny and Hermione.' She carefully watched his expression when she mentioned Ginny. Damn her house's ability to hide their emotions.

'Look, Blaise, I know that you like Gin. You should ask her to Hogsmade when we get back to school.'

'I can't'

'Why not?' Arabella blinked. This was most definently not the reaction she expected.

Blaise sighed. 'She's the little sister of one of the members of the Golden Trio. That would be like putting my head on a chopping block and yelling swing away.'

Arabella blinked.

Hermione, on the other hand, was having much more fun.

'So, I was always under the impression that you hid in a library and studied all summer, Granger.' Theo commented.

'Believe it or not, I do more, _exciting_ things during the summer.' She raised an eyebrow suggestively, nearly cracking up when she saw Theo's expression. He was practically drooling.

'So I guess there's another side to Granger that we don't know about.' Vincent smiled.

'Maybe.' Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. _Hello_, her face was up here, not on her boobs. To guys she was a walking pair of breasts.

'So, what are you all doing,' Hermione began, and listened to the three rant away about something.

'So you played Quidditch.'

'Yaah, I'm the best.'

'No, I'm the best.'

'You're keeper, wow sounds dangerous.'

Male ranting.

'Wow.'

More male posturing.

'You are the biggest dickheads I ever met.'

As Hermione expected, the guys were so mesmerised by her boobs that they didn't even realise what she said.

Draco and Thomas were chatting while they watched Hermione entrancing the other three, and Arabella and Blaise arguing about something.

'She's out of control.' Thomas was complaining. 'All she cares about is manipulating people and attracting guys.'

'Have wonderbra, will travel.' Arabella replied as she walked over.

'Too much information!' Thomas yelled, covering his ears.

'Don't be such a prude.'

'PRUDE? ME, PRUDISH? HA! I've slept with more girls than Draco!'

'Erlack! There were that many drunk people? Or were they just insane?' Bella grimaced.

'Funny. So what is going on between you and Saint Potter?' Draco demanded.

Arabella mumbled something about bets and keeping peace.

'You were snogging Potter?' Thomas yelled.

'Erm, define snogging!' Arabella said brightly. 'Say, kissing full on, with tounge, or feeling up, or maybe closed lips, or snogging for three minutes without break?' Noting everyone's enraged expressions Arabella thought it best not to continue, not. When she was in a hole, she rather liked to keep digging. 'I mean, yaah, we got to about number six on the snogging scale, but it wasn't the full monty or anything.'

'ERLACK!' Thomas yelled. He and Draco grabbed her arms and dragged her off to the side.

'Bella, look, hanging out with Potter is suicide.' Draco snapped.

'No, actually, he is one of the most sought after guy at Hogwarts after you, Thomas, Henry, Michael, Blaise, and Chris.' Bella corrected.

'No, I mean real suicide.' Draco snapped through gritted teeth.

Arabella, although not normally brilliant, got what he was saying. 'Draco, I don't want to know.'

'Yaah, well you have to. Believe it or not, Bella, there is a war going on. It may be under wraps, but there is!'

She quickly covered her ears. 'Bla blabitybla, I can't here you, you are wearing ladies underwear, la ladity la la.'

'BELLA!' Draco snapped, pulling her arm away from her ear. 'Be careful. Believe it or not, but Thomas, Blaise, and I can't be there every single second of the day to clean up your messes!'

'I can take care of myself!' Bella snapped, for once acting like a haughty Slytherin. 'I don't need anyone to clean up after me!' She tossed her head.

'Very amusing, but you can't. You mess up everything, just like you messed up by snogging Potter.'

'Hey, maybe I might actually like him!' Arabella snapped.

'You don't and you won't.' Thomas growled. 'You're coming home.'

'No!'

'Fine, we'll give you another chance.' Draco snapped at her.

'What?'

Thomas looked equally surprised.

'Prove that you are a Slytherin and clean up your own messes. Break Potter's heart.'

Arabella narrowed her eyes, pouted. 'Fine.'

She spun on her heel and stormed off.

Although she was normally oblivious, her anger made her overcome with a lot of obliviositynessinessity, and she didn't notice the wand lying in on the ground.

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_I am Lord Voldemort_


	10. Chapter 10

Soz that it took me so long to update, I just have so much to do! Please update soon!

No, I don't own anything!

Recap

Draco Malfoy (while shirtless, drool) gets mad and commands Bella to break Harry's heart, and she walks over a wand that has got Voldie's name on it.

'We're going back to Hogwarts! And this is the last time! And I'm Head Girl!' Hermione squealed for the umpteenth time (yaah, soz, now they're in 7th year, it just makes everything easier).

'Shut up, Hermione!' Harry yelled. 'Please!' He added when Arabella sent him an evil glare. He didn't know what was the matter with her. She had been great at the beginning of the summer, then Hermione said that she went to visit Draco, and she had turned into a seductive but aloof ice princess. She still hung out with them, and did make out with him from time to time, but she wasn't as silly as she was in the beginning.

'You shut up Harry!'

'No you!'

'No you!'

'No you!'

'No you!'

'No you!'

'No you!'

'No me!' Bella added. The other two blinked. 'I had to make you stop.' She shrugged.

Hermione laughed. 'Thanks, we probably would have been at that all day!' She liked Bella better, ever since she and Ginny had made her get a makeover. Ron was drooling!

'Bella, now, have fun with the evil Slytherins.' Ginny grinned.

'And you better help with operation you know what!' Hermione added.

Bella laughed, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, and flopped down on Harry's lap.

'Soooooo,' she began, then a look of pure horror crossed her face.

'What's the matter, Bella?' Hermione asked.

'I JUST SAW PROFESSER TRELAWNY AND PROFESSER SNAPE! OUTSIDE! TOGETHER! MAKING OUT!'

'WHAT!' Ginny yelled, looked into the corridor, and screeched.

'AAAAAA!' Ron yelled, diving onto the floor and covering his eyes.

'I am so scarred for life!' Hermione screeched, banging her head on the seat. 'Eww eww ewwwwww!'

Neville ran into their compartment, shortly followed, to everyone's surprise, by Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini.

'What are you doing in here?' Harry snarled, while Bella, who had leapt off of Harry's laugh when Malfoy had charged in, was sitting on the floor like she had been there all along.

'SNAPE AND TREWLANY ARE SNOGGING OUT THERE! IT"S AWFUL!' Pansy wailed.

'Pans, old people are allowed to have sex too,' Bella began.

'HOWCOME TREWLANY CAN GET LAID AND I CAN'T!' Pansy wailed.

Deathly silence.

'Parkinson that was way too much information. I know you slept with the entire Slytherin house, so really,' Ginny added.

'Look, Potter, we didn't choose this cabin because you were in it. This was the first one open.' Theo snarled.

After twenty minutes of tension, Hermione stood up and screamed, scaring the crap out of everyone.

'BLOODY HELL, GRANGER! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?' Blaise yelped.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Ron asked.

'Finally realising that you are in love with Ron, and he is with you and you were too stupid to see it?' Pansy asked, nodding wisely.

Everyone blinked.

'Actually, I have a fear of silence, and I needed something to happen.' Hermione shrugged.

'Great. My head of house is playing tonsil hockey with an overgrown dragonfly, and I'm stuck in a small train compartment with a nutter.' Theo sighed.

'How about we play Truth, Dare, or Snog.' Ginny offered.

'And then we remember why we let the Weaselette into the Slytherin parties.' Blaise smiled at Ginny.

'Right. Me first. Draco, T,D, or S.' Bella asked.

'Why do you have to abbreviate everything? Next thing you know you'll go up to the Dark Lord and be like 'wazzup, MV? And he'll be like wtf, mate, and you'll be like 'it stands for moldie voldie!' Draco glared at the bottle of veritisirum he had just taken a swig out of. 'Freaking veritisirum. Makes you say the stupidest stuff. Erm, Dare.'

'Feeling frisky! Wow, I am like loving Granger's boobs. And I really hate this stuff!' Theo scowled, glaring at the veritisirum.

'And that was very strange.' Bella commented, and smirked. 'Right, Draco, do you fancy anyone in this room?'

Draco made a face and replied 'Pansy's a good shag, Weaselette is a great snog, and you're the sexiest girl in Slytherin, and the best snogger. Oh, and Granger's boobs are out-of-sight.'

'As flattering as all of these comments are, can you please shut up!' Hermione snapped, smacking Draco's arm.

'Soz.' He shrugged and turned to Pansy, who was sitting next to him. 'Truth, Dare, or Snog.'

'Snog.' Pansy tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'Snog Man-Weasel.' Draco commanded.

'Why couldn't it have been you or Potter? And I did not just say that. And I really did.' Pansy babbled, and leaned in on Ron.

7 minutes later.

'Alright, you two, get a room. Pansy, your turn.' Blaise yelled.

Pansy got off of a very red Ron (haa say that seven times fast. Wait, just did.) 'Potter, Truth, Dare, or Snog.'

'Truth.'

'Do you fancy the Weaselette?'

'Duh, she's the hottest thing with Boobs beside you, Hermione, and Bella.' Harry covered his mouth. 'I hate veritisirum.'

Pansy clapped her hands. 'Aww, Potter's got a wittle crush!'

'More like a cosmic crush.' Ginny commented dryly.

'Theo, Truth, Dare or Snog.'

'Dare."

'I dare you to open the compartment door and yell 'get a room.' Harry grinned.

Theo rolled his eyes and complied.

'We will!' Was his reply.

'UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' The Slytherins and Gryffindors screeched.

The looked at Neville.

'Um, Snog.'

'Snog Pansy for six minutes.'

'Theo, we've had sex for longer than that. That's no challenge!' Neville sneered, then covered his mouth, while Pansy turned bright red.

'YOU AND NEVILLE SLEPT TOGETHER!' Draco yelled, laughing.

'Hey, Gin brought me to your guys party and we got drunk!' Neville whimpered.

Pansy giggled and the two made out.

'Umm, I'll choose Dare, and since those two are going to be busy for a while, Bella, you choose.' Blaise commanded.

'Do you fancy Ginny?'

'She can get pretty feisty.' Blaise grinned.

"WHAT!' Ron yelled.

'Hey, hey, don't kill me!' Blaise whined. 'We stopped before we had sex!'

'Ginny, Truth, Dare, or Snog.' He said quickly.

'Snog.'

'You have to snog Hermione.'

'EWWW!'

'NOOOOO!'

'Girl on girl action! Wahoo!' Theo grinned.

The two girls grimaced, snogged, then pantomimed throwing up. 'UGGH! Now I have to snog some guy to prevent the strange lesbian germs in the air from taking over.' Ginny moaned.

'Hey, I'm always available!' Blaise grinned. 'Damn veritisirum'

While the two snogged, Hermione moaned, 'And I need to throw up. That was nasty! AM SCARRED FOR LIFE!'

'Right, Ron, Truth Dare or Snog.' Ginny smirked.

'Truth."

'Are you in love with Hermione?'

'Umm, DUH! Although I really rate Pansy at the moment, and Bella.' Ron quickly covered his mouth and blushed.

'Hermione, Truth Dare or Snog.' Ron smiled at her, while Bella and Ginny pantomimed hurling behind him.

'Dare.' Hermione grinned. Something about hanging out with the Slytherins was making her feel reckless.

Ron blinked.

'C'mon Weasel, think of something, or I'll do it!' Pansy sneered.

'Fine, Hermione, you have to to to,' Ron stuttered.

'Take off your shirt and yell 'I don't think your ready for this jelly' while running up and down the hallway.' Pansy smirked.

'But what about Snape and Trelawney?' Hermione gasped.

'They won't notice.' Pansy laughed.

After Hermione came back, she threw a pile of papers at Pansy's head. 'This is the number letters random owls kept delivering me!'

Bella grabbed one 'Hey, you've got great bazoomas. Want to go out sometime?' She burst out laughing. 'Wow, Herms, you're really getting popular!'

Pansy read another. 'Hey babe, your hair will totally match my pillow. Totally lame pick-up line.'

'How about Your clothes would look great on a pile on my bedroom floor.' Ginny giggled.

'Anything off the trolly, dears?' The witch offered, took one look at Hermione, at Blaise and Ginny who had started snogging again, and Pansy who was sitting on Neville's lap, and added 'you can have the whole thing, actually.' And backed out.

'Score!' Ron yelled and began stuffing his face.

'I know you've never seen so much food in your life, Weasley, but really.' Draco said disdainfully.

Ron threw a chocolate frog at his head.

'Shut up, Death Eater.' Harry glared.

'Ooh, big words, Potter, for someone who can't even get Pansy to have sex with him.' Theo sneered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. 'Just a disclaimer, I didn't sleep with any Hufflepuffs and only one, erm, two, wait three, um, ten Gryffs.'

'Oh, wait, Theo, I remember, Voldemort's about to Avada your fathers, isn't he?' Harry growled.

'And this is going bad.' Bella commented to Ginny, who had finally stopped snogging Blaise.

'I can have sex with anyone I want!' Harry added.

'Right, that would be why that Bella hasn't even given you a second glance!' Theo said coldly.

'Hey, leave the Slytherin Seductress out of this!' Bella warned.

'Oh, big words Potter, especially when you're surrounded by Slytherins!' Pansy sneered.

'And then we all get in a big fight.' Ginny rolled her eyes at Bella, who had grabbed a random magazine and was reading it upside-down.

'And I'm staying out of this, la la laaaa!' Bella mumbled as Harry, Ron, and Neville squared off against Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

'Now, if Granger and you and Bella and me got involved, what would happen?' Pansy wondered.

'You would all get into a very big detention. Shame, losing points before school even started.' Came the silky voice of Snape. Hermione was very glad that her shirt was on.

'He provoked us…'

'Not my faul…'

"silence!' Snape bellowed. 'Slytherins, follow me.'

Yaah, pointless chapter, but fun.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, please keep them coming!

Arabella glanced nervously at Snape. The greasy slime ball turned Dark Lord Traitor was really scaring her. Not only was he making out with the DIVINATION teacher that seemed to have been a lesbian, he HAD WASHED HIS HAIR!

'What was the meaning of that? You are part of the Slytherin house. You're supposed to beh… not get caught.' Snape changed his words when he noticed his student's incredulous looks.

'Hey, it was all going okay, 'till they started making Death Eater accusations. Sir.' Draco scowled.

'He looks so ah-dorable when he does that' Pansy giggled into Arabella's ear, reminding her why she preferred to hang out with the Gryffindors.

'Well, I doubt that the opinions of six simple-minded Gryffindors should matter that much. I will be giving all of them detentions, but if I catch you doing this again, I will penalize my own house!' With a swish of not-so-greasy hair and black robes, Snape left.

'With the pole that is stuck up his arse I'm surprised that he can even move.' Bella scowled.

'I don't understand how he manages to snog. His huge nose should get in the way.' Pansy marvelled. 'And I just love that word, penalize, because it sounds like…'

'Yes, Pansy, we know.' Blaise sighed, flopping down on a seat. 'So, Bella, why were you sitting with the Griffindorks again?'

'Because I was following Draco's advice. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' Bella recited in monotone. Draco shot her an evil look, but she ignored him.

'Sooooooooooooo, Pansy, how is your and Draco's relationship going?' Bella smirked at Draco, who crossed his eyes. Perfect pay back.

'We are totally going out. He loves me, don't you Drakey?' Pansy shot him a love-filled look, which scared Theo so much he fell off his seat.

'Ahh, well, you know we…,' Draco stuttered to Bella's amusement. It wasn't everyday you got the Slytherin Sex God to stutter.

'That's why you and Pans make such a great couple.' Blaise grinned. 'Because we know how important it is to have the Sex God and Slut together.'

'I will totally stop sleeping with everyone if you ask me to, Drakey.' Pansy fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'Oh, please don't. Then we will have a school full of sexually-frustrated guys running around.' Commented a dry voice from the doorway.

'Hey, Weaselette. Get tired of the Golden Trio and their entourage?' Blaise grinned.

'Actually, yes. Ron was going on a conspiracy binge, Harry's moping, and Hermione is trying to get Neville to spill about him and Pansy.' The Gryffindor tossed her hair over her shoulder and sat down.

'What's Har- Potter moping over?' Bella asked, then shut up when Draco glared at her.

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.' Theo gloated.

'Hold on.' Pansy commanded. 'There was too much stuff in that sentence. Go back and start again.'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.'

'No, still missed it. Say it slower.'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.'

'Again.'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.'

'Again'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.'

'Again.'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister decides that she rather hang out with the enemy than the Golden Trio has come.'

'Aga…'

'No Pansy, it is time you should shut up now.' Draco commanded imperiously.

'Does he do that a lot? I think I'd get fed up with him telling me what to do.' Ginny told Bella.

'I do. But I can get revenge.' Bella whispered back. 'Watch.'

'Wait, Theo, I missed that. Can you say that again?'

'Wow, the day that the Wonder Boy's sidekick's little sister…'

'ENOUGH!' Draco roared. 'Bella, please stop, Pansy, shut up, and go shag a Hufflepuff or something.'

'Well, before Gi, erm, Weaselette came in, as I was saying, or going to say, or whatever, What is the difference between Bella being the Slytherin Seductress, and Pansy being the slut?' Blaise asked.

'Because the Seductress doesn't sleep with the next bloke that moseys by.' Bella replied.

'Are you implying that I do?' Pansy retorted.

'Yaah.'

'Well, you have a point there. So, who is Potter moping over again?' Pansy asked Ginny.

'Please say that you are not planning on shagging Potter?' Theo sighed.

'Shut up.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'No.'

Pansy blinked. 'Wait, I messed up there, no you messed up. Yaah, you messed up. No, wait, I think it was me.'

'Theo, you just told yourself to shut up.' Bella rolled her eyes. 'Watch, Crabbe and Goyle are going to come in, and our general IQ will now be negative.'

Blaise snorted, then shot a look at Draco.

'WHAT?' The latter snarled.

'We're arriving in 10 minutes, mate, no need to bite my head off!' Blaise yelped.

'Aww, evil Slytherin Prince tells his sidekick to shut up. This is like watching Harry and Ron.' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Hey, what did we do to get compared to them. I'll have you know that we are much, much hotter.' Blaise said loftily.

'Whatevs.' Bella snapped.

'Hey hey, just because you're being PMS-y doesn't mean you should take it out on all of us!' Blaise cried, throwing his hands over his head in protection.

'You haven't seen anything yet!' Bella complained, throwing a spare chocolate frog at him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin in mock-thoughtfulness. 'Hmmmm.'

'That would be much more impressive if you had a beard.' Ginny giggled.

'Anyhoo, my Slytherin chums, Bella and I need to disappear.' Ginny continued as she got up and started walking towards the door.

Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

'No'

'Yes.'

Theo and Pansy continued arguing.

'Hey, where is Bella going?' Draco demanded, eyes narrowing.

'Hey, no need to get all psycho and protective!' Bella grinned. 'Although I find the affections of the ever so ravishing Slytherin Sex God flattering.'

'Bella, remembered what we talked about.' Draco warned.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and walked out with Ginny.

'Ready?' She smirked.

Ginny grinned. 'Let's get Hermione so we can begin Operation Chaos.'

Mwa ha ahaha, yes, another pointless chapter, but ever so fun to write.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N sorry it took so long, I was staging a world take over in a vain attempt to hide from my English homework…

'Hermione!' Ginny and Arabella pulled Hermione out of her compartment and into the corridor.

'What? I was really getting along with Seamus, for once.' Hermione complained.

'Ohh, do you fancy him?' Bella demanded.

'No. But I heard he's a good snog.' Noting the other girls' shocked expressions she added, 'I'm kidding.'

'Wow. Because I was afraid that Harry and Ron were going to come after me and kill me for 'changing you'.' Bella grinned. 'Alright, ready to get going?'

The trio exchanged evil looks (like Fred and George often did before stealing Percy's Head Boy badge). Ginny and Bella grabbed hold of Hermione's arms and disappeared.

'Alright!' Ginny grinned as the three appeared at the edge of the forbidden forest, just outside the gates to the school.

Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning slightly as she thought about what they were about to do.

'Alright. There are new precautions around the gates so you can't get in, but leave it all up to me.' A mischievous voice sounded from behind them.

'PEEVES!' Arabella squealed. 'Cheers, big ears.'

'Same goes, big nose!' Peeves smirked back, and floated down to eye-level. The poltergeist was dressed in horridly orange pinstriped tuxedo, and he was carrying a large bag with STAY OUT IF YOU LIKE YOUR EYEBROWS scrawled on it.

'Ahh, I see you brought re-enforcements. Red hair, must be a Weasley. Always liked your brothers, Fred and George, I did. We got along perfectly. Ahh, Granger. I would say that this is unexpected, but I remember you oh-so-casually dropping a hint that a certain Gryffindor was DEATHLY afraid of spiders…' Peeves smirked, and flipped upside down.

'Yes, I brought friends. Alright, do you have the banner?' Arabella asked.

'Yepper, mad-dame. Indeed I do.'

'The swarms of pre-menstrual pixies?' Ginny demanded.

'Indeed, Miss Weasley. Annoying little buggers they are.'

'Good. And do you have the howlers?' Hermione inquired, slightly unsure why she was participating in the mischievous mayhem making.

'Yes. I do. Stroke of genius. As I have never been alive, I certainly do not know all of the latest insults you people come up with. Nor do I understand why telling Chris that Manchester Maniacs lost the quidditch match would mean anything. But you are the masterminds. Ahhh, reminds me of the time the Marauders were at school. Dear Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail. We had such fun annoying Snivellous.' Peeves sighed wistfully, then turned to Arabella. 'And THEY didn't call me their pet Peeve.'

'It's a muggle saying, and works for you. You should be honoured that I have come up with such an endearing nickname for you. Vincent and Greg have no idea that me calling them Tweedle 1 and Tweedle 2 means tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber.'

'Which one is dumber?' Hermione asked,

'Vincent.' Arabella replied,

'Gregory.' Peeves replied at the exact same time.

The two glared at each other, and nodded. 'Actually, Pansy's the dumbest of the lot, but Vincent is pretty up there.' Peeves conceded.

'Alright.' Hermione said checking her watch. 'I think I can apperate us back to the heads carriage, but we better go soon, or else someone'd notice we were missing.'

Ginny nodded, having finished recording the messages on the howlers. 'Let the fun begin.'

'GRANGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' Draco snarled. He was TRYING to get some sleep in the Heads compartment (or ignoring Calvin and Chris's debate, same thing) when the three girls, giggling hysterically, burst in.

'I'm Head Girl, remember. You're not Head boy, are you?'

'No. I am.' Calvin rolled his eyes, then glared at Arabella. 'Halliwell-Turner!'

Arabella blinked at him. 'You can't yell at me. We just apperated in on Cormer and Macmillian snogging. I mean, I understand that people who favour the same sex have every right to snog whomever they want, but please. Who would choose MACMILLIAN? He's a right prat. And fat. He's got larger nunga-nungas then me and Pansy combined. And she's a size G! She has to get two people to help carry them around! She has to be like, oy, Miquel and Diablo. Come grab my knockers, we're going for a stroll.' Ginny noted that Arabella was trying to ramble her way out of the situation.

'Why were you apperating?' Chris demanded.

'Because the male Weasley professed his undying love for Hermione, and was trying to snog her, and Ginny and I rescued her from his clutches.' Arabella replied.

Hermione nodded, trying not to act like the story was completely new to her.

'Right. Hey, Ferret, why did you yell at me when all three of us were interfering with your meeting?' Hermione demanded.

'Because, mudblood, ow, Arabie, don't hit me; GRANGER, happy? Ginny is very violent when upset, so it's easier to yell at you.' Draco shrugged.

'Fine.' Hermione snarled, and flopped down on the opposite seat from the Slytherin trio.

'WE-e-e-e-e-ellllll, my most honourable liege, can I leave, or are you going to yell at me?' Arabella asked, flopping down on Draco's lap.

'Later. Bella, isn't the Manchester maniacs a better team than the Newcastle Ninjas?'

'IT"S THE NEWCASTLE DYNAMITES!' Chris snarled.

'I totally heart the Maniacs, but since Chris is rooting for them, of course the Dynamites are better.' Arabella recited in monotone.

'Aren't the Dunderheads the worse team in the league, though?' Calvin taunted.

'IT"S THE DYNAMITES!'

There was a large jolt to the cabin.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Arabella shrieked.

'Relax, it's probably Giants. They're assigned to guarding the train on the way to Hogwarts.' Hermione shrugged, then winced.

'How would you know?' Draco demanded.

'Lucky guess?' Hermione squeaked.

'She's Potter's best friend.' Arabella replied in a bored voice. 'While he was in the throes of a passionate sex, he told her that Giants were there to protect his…'

'TOO MUCH INFORMATION, BELLA!' Chris yelped.

'Draco wanted to know…'

'PREFECT MEETING!' Hermione snapped, embarrassed more by the fact that she couldn't come up with a good comeback than the fact that Arabella was making up lies about her non-existant sex life.

'Right. Ciao,' Chris grinned. 'I'm off to terrorize the firsties.' With an evil grin, the tall blonde swept off.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and opened the door for the prefects, smiling at Ron when he entered.

'Hello, everyone, and welcome. I hope everyone had good summers,' She ignored the sniggers coming from the Slytherins 'and I'm sure that the Head Boy would like to say something, too.'

Calvin surveyed the prefects. 'Shame. No-one got blown to pieces. Well, as you all know, there is a massive war going on, and there will be complications. Increased security, pressures to have mad sex all over the place to repopulate the world…'

Hermione cut him off. 'You will each be expected to make sure that your houses know about the increased security. This means no sneaking off,'

'Deranged rituals that involve sacrificing firsties to protect you against the evil invaders…'

'Obeying curfew…'

'Buying stupid protection items that include circumcised guinea pigs…'

'Westover-Choate please shut up!' Hermione snarled.

'I was just adding to your speech.' Calvin smirked at her.

Hermione glared, but felt a strange tingle in her stomache.

'Right. So, that'll be all. Oh, and to promote inter-house unity, there is now going to be a common, erm, common room, where all four houses can commune. It's located next to the Room of Req… Myrtle's Bathroom. Everyone know where that is?' Hermione demanded.

Ignoring the confused looks of Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott (who were holding hands. Poor Hannah, her gaydar must have been broken). Hermione smiled. 'Well, we'll be arriving in a moment, so you can go back to your compartments!'

As soon as everyone save Ron, Ginny, Draco, Calvin, and Arabella were gone, she rounded on Calvin. 'Why were you saying all of that stuff?'

'What stuff, mudblood?' Calvin sneered.

'Fuck you!' Hermione snapped.

'If I were you, I'd remove the stick out of your arse before you start snarling at me. Weasley must be daft and not fulfil your needs. Sexually frustrated women are always dangerous. If you ever need something, come see me.' Calvin winked, and walked out. Draco got up, and pulled Arabella after him.

'Evil Jerk.' Hermione snarled.

A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please!


	13. THE UNLUCKY CHAPTER!

A/N Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!

**Lec: Sigh, now you want to be in it? You already are! Pansy, of course evil smirk or Hermione. I mean, you're all studious, and I can make some creepy dude stalk her and then you're all set…**

**Boogie: The blob? Oh no! And you better not send the strange creature who has possessed the squid either (see story, mwa ha haa haaa). Yes, Gaydar is a strange and wonderful device. Most people aren't equipped with it (cough cough, Katie, lol lauren), but those that are are under the obligation to help the rest of womankind. All you have to do it stick out your arm and spin around. One your finger is pointing to a person of that sort, you start beeping. My friend Mike (who is the most flamboyant person I know) thinks it is the funniest thing. (disclaimer, I am not prejudiced!). Ahh, I think now I am rambling.**

**The Valar: Blink. Blink. Blink blink**

**To random anonymous person who reviewed: I'm surprised that they even let you send that review. I'm glad I have a lover from a far, but for your sake I really hope you're in an insane asylum. Your name wouldn't happen to be David would it….**

**This chapter is dedicated to Boogie, so no Blobs that like to eat towns and diners will come and eat me….**

**Viva the story! (If that makes any sense. I wouldn't know. I don't speak, erm, vivanese.)**

**Disclaimer: Draco says to tell you that I don't own anything. Cept him of course. Mwa ha haahaa**

Seated in the Slytherin carriage, Arabella was calmly counting down the seconds until either Draco or Clavin yelled at her.

Threeeeeee

TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

'ARABELLA!' Why the frick were you with the mudblood and the weaslette?' Draco snarled.

'It's Hermione and Ginny. And I was helping gathering information regarding the upcoming event.'

'What upcoming event?' Calvin demanded.

'You'll see.' Arabella smirked. 'Oh, and you can't flirt with Hermione!'

'Why not? And why are YOU telling ME what to do?' Calvin demanded,

'Because I'm trying to set up Hermione and Draco, and you're complicating everything.' Arabella explained, checking her reflection in the window.

'You are what?' Draco yelped.

'What have you done now?' Chris asked, followed by Blaise.

'And once again I am surrounded by older guys. Where's Pansy?' Arabella sighed.

'She's still arguing with Theo about who messed up their yes no fight.' Blaise replied. 'And what are you plotting?'

'Nothing, dear Blaise. Nothing at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my year mates.' With that, she flounced off, while the Slytherins tried to pretend they hadn't been staring at her chest the whole time.

In the Gryffindor area of the train, the conversation was a little tenser. 'GINNY, he's like, a year older than you!' Ron was yelling.

'So?'

'And he's my year mate! Dean and you just wouldn't make a good match!' Ron continued.

'I wasn't snogging DEAN, for crying out loud!' Ginny yelped.

'THEN WHO WERE YOU SNOGGING?' Ron yelled back.

About to reply that she had been merely off talking to Hermione and Bella before the prefect meeting, Ginny was stopped. She had just come up with a perfect plan to completely annoy her brothers, get rid of the ever-stalkerish Dean, and prove that she was once and for all over Harry.

'Blaise Zambini.' She replied.

For a moment she started worrying that perhaps Ron was going to die of cardiac arrest. His face had gone all red, and he seemed incapable of speech.

'You, (wheeze, wheeze) did (enormous gasps for air) what?'

Harry looked equally stunned. Wasn't Ginny supposed to be in love with him? Hold on a second!

Hermione decided that she ought to go to the loo, because Ron was going to spontaneously combust and she really didn't want to get Ron guts all over herself.

'Yes, I was off snogging Blaise. I'm just going to find him now, so ciao!' Ginny sprinted out. What had she done?

'So, then I was like, ehmagawd, what have you done to your hair? And Greg was like, erm, I dunno! He doesn't know! And I am his GIRLFRIEND, and have to look at his HAIR! The whole time!' Meredith was explaining. Linda, Regina, Pansy, Millicent, Arabella, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Draco, Calvin, Chris, and Theo were all piled into one compartment, waiting until the train arrived.

'You know, I think Hermione misjudged the time. We won't be arriving for another hour.' Arabella commented.

After muttering about how mudbloods couldn't judge time, Meredith continued complaining about Greg's haircut.

'And LOOK at it. WHY did you HAVE to shave your head, luv?' She wailed.

Arabella rolled her eyes. Out of the four slytherin 6th year girls, Meredith was definitely the most ah-noying. She leaned against Draco, whom she was using as a back rest, and pulled his tea out of his hands.

'Hey!' he complained.

'Stuff it.' She took a sip. 'You spiked it? I HATE firewisky.' She gave it back, reached across, and grabbed Blaise's butterbeer. 'Much better.' Hmm, she thought, who was the random red head waving at her? Ginny?

'What's the matter?' She asked her Gryffindor chum once in the corridor.

'I just did the stupidest thing ever! I told Ron that I was snogging blaise, just to get him mad!' Ginny wailed.

'Calm down, Ginni-fer! It's not a problem!' Arabella grinned, the little hamsters in her heads running on their little wheels, meaning that she is thinking, meaning that the world is going to fall apart soon.

'Oy, Blaise! The mother of your unborn child is out here, and she's questioning your sexual orientation!' Arabella yelled.

'WHAT?' Blaise dashed out. 'I am not having any children with Abbot, and she should know that! I've only told her that about a 'undred times!' He came face to face with Ginny.

'Hey, Gin.' He grinned.

'Ignore Arabella. I actually do have a problem, and it is not me questioning your orientation, although if your gay, I will fully support you when you decide to come out of the closet…'

'Shut it, Weaslette. So what's the problem?'

'The problem is I accidentally told my brother that we were snogging.'

'We are? Well, that's great! Normally I've been told that I was shagging some random girl from some random party, 'cept I don't remember.'

'Shut up, you prat.' Arabella interjected.

'Yaah, well, I was trying to get him and Ron mad.' Ginny confessed.

'Hey, I have an idea!' Arabella squealed. 'How about you and Blaise pretend to go out, to make 'em mad?'

Ginny nearly groaned. So much for Arabella's tact and subtleness.

'Make 2/3 of the dream team mad? You bet!' Blaise grinned.

Arabella decided to go back in the cabin because she didn't especially like watching snog-age fests.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you, reviewers! Everyone else, please, please, please review!**

**Lec: Hold on, random Stalker boy will be appearing in later chapters. His name will be Ryan, and then Ron will yell at Arabella for telling Ryan to go ahead because she should have just said I dunno. Which, I'll have you know, ex-boyfriend number 2 did to me!**

**Harrypotterluver1: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

'Did you just see that!'

'WHY is SHE going out with HIM?'

'I thought she was in love with HARRY!'

'Did you see Ron's face?'

'How'd they meet?'

'Did you just see that?'

Ginny calmly ignored all of the whispers that were surrounding her as she sat down next to Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Meg, and Melanie.

'Did you just give Blaise a good bye kiss?' Parvati demanded.

'Yaah.'

'Since when are you going out?' Lavender demanded nosily.

'Since this summer.'

'Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced. 'I would like to announce that the school has,' He paused for dramatic effect.

A large, purple banner unfurled behind him, with FOR SALE, TO WHOMEVER WHANTS TO BUY THIS CRAPPY PLACE! Written on it.

There were shouts of laugher, and gasps from the teachers.

Hermione, Ginny, and Arabella exchanged evil looks.

A swarm of pixies flew into the hall, screaming.

'I AM SO FRIGGIN BLOATED!"

'I'm NOT TOUCHY, I'm SELF AWARE!'

'I'm NOT BEING SNIPPY, I'm BEING CONSISE!'

Ginny grinned, and whispered to Hermione 'beware the wraths of PMS-ing pixies.'

Hermione whispered back, 'Jeeze, they're almost as bad as you, DON'T KILL ME!'

Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled as she listened to the other comments.

'Please say that you didn't have anything to do with this.' Calvin commented to Arabella over at the Slytherin table.

'Erm, whistling now!' Arabella replied.

'Nice!' Blaise grinned. 'I mean, jeeze, couldn't you have come up with something more malicious and Slytherin-esque than this über Gryffindork prank?'

'Actually, I was helped by two Gryffs. And don't worry, the evil pranks are coming later. Much later.' She smirked evilly.

"WHERE DID THESE PIXIES COME FROM!' Snape yelled, ducking as another pixie yelled at him about his greasy hair.

'NO IDEA!' McGonagall replied. 'Why don't you just ask your girlfriend?"

'NOOOO! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT HOE!' Professor Sinastra yelled.

Cue angry fight from Headmasters

Actually, Dumbledore raised his arms, and controlled the PMSing hoards (ever heard of Midol?), and continued. 'As I was saying, we would like to welcome Professor Slughorn as our new Potions teacher, and Professor Snape shall be our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. I would also like to welcome our Grief Counsellor, Professor Raskind. Due to the war that is going on, I believe that we need someone there to help our students with their problems. You will be required to have a meeting her once a month, and keep a diary.' Ignoring the angry yell from his students, he continued. 'Now for the sorting!'

_I am the sorting hat says me, says me!_

_I drink several bottles of gin tee he, tee he!_

_And now I ask you, what do you do with a drunken sailor,_

_What do you do with a drunken sailor_

_Oh what do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?_

_You dress him up in woman's clothes as stick him in a cab of course, of course_

_Now for our Houses, formed by the wise and prudish Founders_

_Well, you could be in Hufflepuff, if your head if full of fluff,_

_In Ravenclaw if you're an egghead and a swot,_

_In Gryffindor if you're brave and idiotic_

_And in Slytherin if you're hot, smart, funny, evil, sexy, intelligent, powerful, rich, have a great arse!_

The sorting hat stopped suddenly and looked alarmed.

'MY SONG! MY SONG HAS BEEN WARPED!'

'HE"S BEEN LIP SYNCING THE WHOLE TIME!' A student cried.

'I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LIVE CONCERT!'

'STUPID HaT!'

'SORT THE TITCHY LITTLE PRATS ALREADY, I'm FAMISHED!'

Peeves and Arabella exchanged evil smirks.

'Well, thank you for that, erm, and interesting interruption.' Dumbledore3 smiled. 'Continuing…'

As soon as Zahitler, Adolph, a blonde hair Aryan boy (think Mike's creepy little brother in Eurotrip,) was sorted, Dumbledore stood up again. 'Wow, a large number of students have been sorted into Ravenclaw. I'll imagine it to be a very intelligent year.' He smiled. 'I would like to announce our Head Girl, Hermione Granger…'

'OF COURSE! HOW COULD SHE NOT BE?' Several people yelled as the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers.

'And our Head Boy, Calvin Westover-Choate.' The Slytherins stood up and cheered loudly, and all the girls from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table also cheered. Lavender, Parvati, and several other girls from Gryffindor clapped, yet stopped when Harry glared at them.

'Thank you. I would like to point out that all products purchased at Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes have been banned, and that the Forbidden Forest at the end of our grounds is out of bounds to all students. Dig in!'

Next Morning

'WAKE UP, DRAKEY, WAKE UP! I WANNA GO TO BREAKFAST!' Pansy's ducile tones rang through the entire Slytherin dungeon at seven in the morning.

'UGH! Make her shut up PLEASE!' Linda moaned to Arabella, who was sleeping peacefully.

'Fine.' She groaned and crawled down to the common room and staggered up the stairs.

'SHUT UP PANSY!' Goyle whined.

'Here, Pans.' Arabella smirked. She sat down next to Draco, and whispered in his ear 'if you don't get up and go to breakfast with Pansy, I will start snogging Potter in the middle of the Great Hall'.

'Morning, Pansy! So you want to go to breakfast? Hold on, I've just got to get dressed.'

Arabella smiled. 'And who said that Slytherins weren't morning people?' She smiled. Then she remembered. SHE wasn't a morning person. 'PANSY! YOU MADE ME GET UP EARLY!'

The rest of the Slytherins were awakened by the screaming of Pansy as hoards of pillows chased her throughout the dungeons.

'MORNING, HARRY!' Ginny smiled. 'Ron, Hermione.'

'Morning Gin.'

'Bonjour, Ginevra'

'hbjgdsah djfkalsjfdlasjl'

'I think that was a good morning.' Ginny began buttering her toast. 'Wow, the entire Slytherin house is up. That's a first.'

The Slytherins were in various stages of sleep, from Arabella whose head was on Blaise's shoulder and was dozing, to Crabbe who was face first in his kippers, snoring, to Pansy, who was hiding under the table, hoping that none of her house was going to kill her for making them get up early.

'I HATE MORNING PEOPLE!' Blaise groaned, glaring at the twittering Hufflepuffs. 'What do they do all night?'

'Sleep?' Pansy offered from under the table.

'When? Do they go to bed at ten? That's insane.' Theo sighed, sloshing marmalade in his tea.

'Theo, I know you're doing this with your eyes closed, but you just put marmalade in your Earl Grey.' Arabella told him, and grabbed Blaise's tea cup.

'You spiked it AGAIN? It's like pre-noon!' She complained.

'I never drink anything stronger than vodka before noon.' Blaise argued.

'Well, it's a wonder that you're not permanently smashed all day.' Draco commented dryly.

'It was only for today.' Blaise snapped. 'Honestly.'

'Whatever.' Arabella sighed and downed his cup, reached across the table, and grabbed Draco's.

'Erm, Bella, why don't you just pour yourself a cup?' Theo asked, now pouring salt on his pumpkin juice.

'Too much effort. Let me show you.' She grabbed the salt away from Theo and began drawing lines with it on the table. The entire house groaned, they were used to Arabella explaining things using salt lines.

'This side is morning people who have oodles of energy. This side is us. The bit in the middle is the mildly intelligent people who are slightly awake.' She tore up a napkin and placed the scraps on different bits of the line. 'And this is what happens to the bloody morning people and the stupid people in the middle.' She yanked out her wand and lit the respective scraps of napkins on fire.

'You forgot to add this bit.' Blaise leaned over and created a mushroom cloud.

Draco rolled his eyes. 'You lot are so mature.' He created a mini firestorm to continue to incinerate the innocent scraps of paper.

'Oy. What's this?' Calvin demanded, leaning over from his seat next to Bella, across from Draco.

'Bella's demonstrating the outcome of people who are morning people.' Draco explained to his commander.

'I see.' Calvin waved his wand, and lightning bolts began striking the little pieces until they were absolutely disincarnated. 'There.'

Bella grinned. 'Now I remember why I agree to follow you're rule.'

Calvin draped his arm across her shoulders. 'And don't you forget that.'

Little did they know, that a certain Gryffindor was getting very upset that his girlfriend was being felt up by the Slytherin King.

'Oh, if it isn't the Golden Trio and their entourage.' Calvin sneered.

'Oh, sod of Westover-Choate!' Harry snarled. The real reason he was so mad was because Blaise had his arm around about Bella, but we won't mention that.

'Witty, Pothead. Real witty.' Pansy sneered.

'Oh shut up, whore!' Ron snarled.

'You're just upset that you can't get some. Sorry, I don't sleep with wankers.' Pansy sneered.

'As if I would want to sleep with a slut.' Ron growled.

'S'all right, Pansy. He couldn't afford you.' Arabella replied.

Ginny noted the double meaning of Arabella's comment, but everyone else didn't. Well, Hermione did too, but she was too busy staring at Seamus to notice. Actually, she was imagining some things (no, no, this is Hermione remember! She's imaging hitting him over the head with her books for staring at her chest. Gawd people, mind in the gutter much?

'Actually, Halliwell-Turner, you can't talk really. I've bet you've slept with every single member of the Slytherin house.' Harry sneered.

Now Hermione was paying attention. And wondering if she ought to slap Harry. Ginny had to be restrained by Dean. Draco, Blaise, Calvin, and Theo automatically reached for their wands.

'It's alright Potter, I know that you're actually worried that I might tell how you're _challenged_ in certain areas of your, _anatomy_, but they already know.' Arabella replied condescendingly, flicking her hair over her shoulder in the process. The Slytherin High Court laughed, as well as the surrounding onlookers.

Harry glared. Well, this was the last straw. How dare Arabella insult HIM! Weren't THEY going OUT?

'Whatever, Halliwell. Sorry, I don't speak Suh-lut.'

'STUPEFY!' Harry slammed back into the wall, and the Gryffindors screamed.

Several curses, a couple hundreds of points, and hoards of students sent to the Hospital Wing later, Harry and Arabella were facing off outside of the library.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT, Arabella?'

'Oh, excuse me! You called me a SLUT! What am I supposed to do? Say sure, Harry, insult me all you like. I'm one of the chits that LOVE being insulted. Oh, yell at me again!' Arabella snarled, her face icy and condescending.

'You insulted RON!'

'He insulted Pansy! News Flash Potter, Slytherins are much more loyal than you Gryffs will ever be! We stand by ANYONE in our house! Therefore I stood up for Pansy!'

'Whatever.'

'Yes, it is whatever, Potter. FYI, we're over. Gawd, I have no idea why I snogged you at the OOPHQ!' She turned, ready to slam away and go cry with Myrtle. At least she'd be better off than Myrtle, that girl had been crying for DECADES!

'Arabella, no, wait,' Harry grabbed her arm.

'What?'

'I'm sorry, it's just the thing with Calvin, and Blaise, and all, and'

'What?' Arabella was now officially confused. Make that officially über confused, since she normally operated in a state of confusion.

'I'm sorry, you know, jealous guy hormones, and all.'

'Erm, no. I seem to have a dearth of jealous guy hormones.' Arabella pointed out.

'It's just, I mean, we were really close during the summer, and all. Then we come here and you sort of just act like it didn't happen.'

'I have to. I'm in Slytherin, remember? I have a reputation to uphold!'

'Screw your reputation, then.'

'As if. Potter, you're disposable. Reputation is something I have to work hard to maintain!'

'I'm sorry, then, Arabie. Really.'

'What?'

Harry looked down, although he couldn't believe his luck. She was actually falling for it!

'What are you talking about, Harry?' Arabella walked closer.

'Do you really care?' A cold voice said behind her.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Chris Kingswood-Taft, and Calvin Westover-Choate calmly walked up behind her.

'What's the matter, Potter? Upset that Arabella was just using you?' Draco taunted.

Harry blinked. Wait, hold on a second. What? He looked at Arabella, but her face was schooled into blankness.

'Why, hasn't she told you yet? She was just doing this all to help herself out. Now, poor Ms. Arabella decided not to listen to orders last year. So, to gain trust back, she's just used you.' Calvin smiled.

Harry glared at Arabella. 'I was right. You're just a slut.'

Arabella decided that now would be a good time to go melt into the shadows.

'THEN, he goes to me 'I knew you were a SLUT! Me, as if!' Arabella told Myrtle.

'What an arse. I rather fancied him while he was lurking around my toilet, but really, why was he in there in the first place! Him and that Ronald Weasely!' Myrtle giggled.

She, Arabella, and Ginny were having their usual powwow in the room of requirement. Their meetings had started last year, when Arabella walked in of Ginny crying to Myrtle. The three had begun talking, and continued, especially since Myrtle, being a ghost, knew all of the latest gossip.

'I know. I fancied him too, first and second year, but really! He's so full of himself!' Ginny agreed, rearing open a cauldron cake.

'Were you really using him?' Myrtle asked.

'Nope. You know me, though. I look for Mr. Right Now, and he was there. So, yaah.' Arabella shrugged. 'I mean, he's a good snog. Then The Slytherin Royalty found out, and I had my reputation, and life, to maintain, so I went along with the whole using thing. I sort of wanted to go out with him longer, but ce la vie!' She bit into another Godiva chocolate.

'Still, he's going to whine for a bit, then accuse you of being a death eater who's got bits of soul all over the place.' Ginny warned.

'Right, so they're still going about the Horcrux thing?' Arabella shook her head. 'I think Draco knows something about it. He told me to stay away from Potter because there is a WAR going on.'

'Yiosh, that sounds serious.' Myrtle commented.

'As if! Hey, Ginny routinely goes calling up big snakey things, and no Gin, I don't mean penises…' Arabella began, but Ginny hit her with a pillow.

'Ugh, I bring them up too!'

'TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Myrtle screeched.

'So why can't I go around and put myself in harm's way? Seems more fun. I like adventure, why else do I hang around Slytherin bad boys?'

'I still call claim to the hottest Slytherin Bad boy, Tom.' Ginny grinned.

Arabella and Myrtle laughed. Contrary to popular belief, the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, although bad, wasn't that big of a deal. While Harry and his wonder team might try and pretend nothing happened to 'protect' Ginny from it, in reality, she took it in stride. Tom Riddle was hot, had loads of power, and had all of the bad boy appeal.

'No fair! I should be able to go out with him. I mean, him a memory, me a ghost, we've got it made!' Myrtle complained.

'Why couldn't I have found the diary?' Arabella complained. 'I mean please. Do you know how powerful that guy is? And oh, that bad boy appeal.'

'Yaah, completely! Got to love those axe-murderers!' Myrtle giggled. 'I mean, I should get first dibs! He killed me an' all!'

'No fair! How come you got to go to school with him? We have to go to school with his minions!' Ginny joked.

'Back to seriousness, are you mad at Harry, still?' Myrtle asked once the girls managed to stop their giggling fit.

'Nope. Besides, with him gone, I can snog WHOMEVER I want, WHENEVER I want.' Arabella stood up and twirled. 'Crap!' She cried when she checked her watch. 'I was supposed to be back in my dorm five minutes in the future!'

Her two friends blinked confused.

'Future?'

'It's those mushrooms. They always have weird side effects.' Myrtle replied in mock-seriousness.

Arabella giggled, waved good-bye, and returned to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

'ARABELLA HALLIWELL-TURNER!' Calvin was in a bad mood again.

'Calvin, why do you have to take your bad moods out on me? What have I ever done to you? Well, this erm, past three seconds?' Arabella demanded.

'Nothing. But in the past FIVE seconds, you forgot to take Linda with you wherever you were going, and she's been bothering me by trying to figure out where you'd gone. By the way, where were you.'

Arabella sighed and decided to take the easy way out. She smirked, winked, and replied 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

Calvin rolled his eyes. 'No, actually, I probably don't. Nice work screwing Potter over, you should have seen him stomp away.'

Arabella decided that she should retire early to go cry her eyes out.

_Dear Diary,_

_First day of doing the stupid assignment that Dumbledore is making me do. Alright, so I'm Arabella of the Slytherin House. Prankster mistress._

_I made a mistake today, and officially screwed over a really nice guy. He's probably furious with me, but what can I do? He's just a guy, and I have to LIVE with my house. I put up a strong face around Ginny and Myrtle, but I'm really crying. How could I have done something like that to him? He was such a nice guy! And, I dunno. He kind of made me feel like a little bit more than just the Slytherin Seductress, The Slytherin Royalties' little sister/best friend._

_Arabella_

_Dear Tom,_

_Back at Hogwarts! Oh the drama! I sort of miss you not writing back to me, but you never know, I just keep hoping that you will…_

A/N CHECK OUT THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER! Longest ever! Read and Review, PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Bonjour, mes fine reviewers! And you all know you really want to review**

**Disclaimer: Draco said it's not nice to lie, and I should tell everyone that I don't own Harry Potter, but who wants to own Wonder Boy? smirk kidding!**

**Lec: Did I answer all of your questions yet. Oh, btw, Barnes asked me if you knew the size of Kirshmans's lower regions. I told him I would be surprised if he had any. KIDDING! UKULM. Have you talked to the Bradmeistre lately? Oh, and it serves the idiot known as our dear friend wonder-man right to have his heart brutally crushed by Arabella, even though she fancied him a little, but he deserved it! And besides, she's got guy ADD! smirk sounds familiar? Hmm, maybe I should have a sweet, innocent little erm, 5th year who is tres ah-dorable and funny and is tres good at riding broomsticks. wink wink**

**Boogie: Yaah, Myrtle's a bit touched in the head. But you know, he's got that Bad boy appeal! (like mass murderer bad!) And Ginny's always fancied Tom, she's just admitting it! No fair, you've got snow-rain? My guy who is a friend poured salt on my head, does that count as snowing (all I did was pour water on his, I have no idea why he's so mad at me! wink). You better update your story really really really soon!**

**Iamari: Hey hey hey, I am sooo hyper! LOL!**

'Hey, hey, hey, Calvin, my best erm, acquaintance in the whole wide world!' Arabella smiled nervously.

'Where were you?'

When in doubt, tell the truth. 'I was chilling with Moaning Myrtle and Ginny in the room of requirement and we were saying how particularly hot the Dark Lord was when he was a child.' Arabella explained.

'Right.' Calvin laughed. 'Anyway, I need you to…'

'Hold on. See, in normal people world, we like to say hello first. Then we ask how the person is, and have some small talk. THEN we ask a favour.' Arabella replied reproachfully.

'Arabella…'

'Hey, Calvin how are you?'

'Can you please shut up so I can say what I want?'

'Fine thanks, SO glad that you asked what was going on in my life. As it was, I am feeling a touch bit under the weather, MAYBE ITS BECAUSE you are being tres ah-noying and won't leave me alone? SO how are you?' Arabella replied in a sing-song voice.

'Fine. Now will you pay attention to what I'm saying?'

'You forgot the small talk bit! Now, as I was saying…' Noticing the murderous expression on Calvin's face, she continued 'what were you saying, again?'

'Much better. Now, we all know that as a rule, Slytherins hate…' He paused, waiting for her to finish his sentence.

'Gryffindorks, Hufflewusses, Ravenswots, Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and white chocolate.'

'Traitors, cowards, and people who are blindly loyal.' Calvin rolled his eyes. 'Honestly, were you paying attention during your first year?' He looked down at the brunette, who was innocently batting her eyelashes at him. 'So, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…'

'By yourself…'

'Do you have a death wish, Halliwell-Turner?' Calvin snapped.

Arabella gracefully sank to her knees. 'OF course not, my liege. I only live to serve you.' She cooed.

Calvin rolled his eyes. Despite her insubordination, Arabella was one of the best Slytherins he had. Hanna Grace Miles; the Original Slytherin Seductress/Slut had trained her well.

_'So, Hanna, any of the newbie suit your fancy?' Marcus Flint smirked._

_'Ugh, keep your mind out of the gutter, will you? Those two over there have the looks. I've got Pansy to be the ring leader.' Hanna tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder and surveyed the Fist years that were sitting on the floor, looking up, with slight apprehension, at the Slytherin Royalty._

_All except one. She was a rather pretty firstie, with long brown hair, so dark it was almost black, and amethyst eyes. She was in the dead centre of the group. She also had been the first to sit down. A leader, then. The fact that she was ringed by several boys meant that she knew how to control them. She was a Halliwell-Turner, good blood._

_'You.' She said, nodding towards the girl. 'Name?'_

_'Arabella Halliwell-Turner.' The girl replied, her voice bored. Her face was the picture of innocence. She probably had just shoved another firstie into the lake. Hadn't that Creevy brat fallen in?_

_'Come here.'_

_The young girl rose slowly, and gracefully wound her way through the sitting Slytherins to the older girl. Although intimidated, who wouldn't be? She let none of her fear be shown on her face. She had learned that from her parents. Cold, calm, and collected. Nice, nasty, never back down. Manipulative, mean, master everything one did._

_'Yes?'_

_'Stand up here. You're the next Slytherin Seductress.'_

'Kind of weird, hunh?' Arabella demanded, bringing Calvin back to the present. 'SO much for a childhood. I was immediately drafted, and everything I did had to be calculated.

'STOP USING LEGILLIMENCY ON ME!' Calvin snarled.

Arabella giggled. 'Hey, you taught me how to.'

'Something I regret to this very day.'

'Me too. Do you really think I want to know about how guys regard me?' Arabella shuddered. 'I believe Greg once compared me to an Apple Pie.'

'Wha, oh. That's slightly disturbing.'

'Indeed. Especially since this was after we watched that Muggle flick, you know…'

Calvin shuddered. Muggles were weird, twisted, and nymphos, the lot of them.

'Alright. We're having the welcoming meeting. You've got to stand up front with us.'

Arabella nodded, her eyes wide. This would be her third year without Hanna, yet it would be the first year _she _called the shots, the first year that she could tell Calvin to knock it off. As a rule, the Seductress had the most power, because without her support, Pansy and her minions would be a confuddled, pregnant mass; Calvin would probably scare the living day lights out of all the firsties; and well, she couldn't think of a third reason.

Arabella took a seat in the arm chair next to Calvin, and carefully arranged her robes. _It gives you time to think._ Hanna had said. The first years looked terrified and tiny. Who wouldn't be scared? They were sitting on the floor, facing the fireplace, where the 5 ruling Slytherins stood. The other older Slytherins were in chairs around the room, all in a half-circle, all staring at the seven in the middle.

'Well, if it isn't another year.' Calvin began. 'I'm sure that you're all probably tired, full, and scared. Are you scared?' He demanded of a young blonde boy sitting towards the front.

'Naw. Scared shitless more like it.'

Everyone more laughed, and the little boy looked down, grinning to himself.

'Don't be. Calvin's just going to yell at you, tell the history of our house, and assign dorms.' Arabella replied calmly in her seat.

'Yes. Despite popular belief, we aren't a house of evil people who have axes under our beds.'

'I personally favour a whip…' Pansy giggled, and all the older Slytherins rolled their eyes.

'Loyalty. That supposedly means that you get shoved into Gryffindor, right? Wrong. Gryffs never think about who their loyal too. Just jump in with both feet. We only are loyal to two causes. First, our families. I don't care if I'm yelling at your Gryffindor sibling, you stick up for them. And secondly, your house. Slytherin. Alright?' Calvin sat back down.

Arabella stood up. She remembered Hanna's speech, the same one that she had said for all the years that she was in charge. 'Alright, so right now I bet some of you are thinking that this is too much to handle. We're just like the other houses, except slightly more structured. If a Slytherin that's older than you tells you to jump, you say how hi. If some prefect from another house tells you the same thing, walk away. If a teacher tells you to, stand on your toes. Loyalty to Slytherin. Now, introductions. I'm Arabella Halliwell-Turner, Slytherin Seductress. No, that does not mean that I like to sleep around. I can manipulate people into doing what I want done. I only take orders from Calvin, the Slytherin King, and his two deputies, Chris and Draco. That's Pansy, she's Slytherin Slut. Yes, Slut is a derogatory term, and if I hear anyone of you using that term to a fellow housemen, I will use your genitals as an offering to the Giant Squid. Pansy sleeps around yes, as does her groupies, Millie, Merrideth, and Kendall. But that means they have power, in fact, more than the average Slytherin.' She sank back into her seat, and looked at her hands. They were shaking.

'Right. I'm not going to say anything that's been said before. I'm Draco Malfoy. I get the honour of telling you about the heightened security. Alright, you know as well as I that there's a war going on. And we both know that in this common room, certain people have different opinions on this war. Therefore, we are not going to discuss it. Remember, its loyalty to your house first. That means NO-ONE is going to run to Dumbledore about something they hear. Got it?' He surveyed the room, his eyes icy. 'Also, no going out of School after dark, because there'll be Aurors surrounding the school, as well as other nasty protections, the best in the UK, even. So behave, to an extent. And don't get caught.' He sat back down.

Chris rose. 'I'm Chris. I hate giving speeches, unlike Calvin here.' The other boy gave his deputy a grin. 'So listen up. We need partners for the newbies, can't have them running around the school on their own. Hands?' He ignored the hands raised, and read from his list

Arabella Halliwell-Turner - Maddie Le'Mer

Pansy Parkinson - Brigit Crauson

Chris Kingswood-Oxford, aka hottest guy on the face of this earth - Sam ScHneidman

Clavin, well, everyone knows who he is - Stuwart Smith

Linda Nott - Kelly Zambini

Theodore Nott - Thomas Nott

Christina Chadonna - Velupa Prewitt

'Alright. Girls, first door on you left and up the stairs to the top, Guys, same on your right. Goodnight. Wow, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!' Chris joked.

Everyone laughed, stretched, and made their way up to bed.

'One more thing, Arabella.' Calvin called. She turned to face him. The candles were all dimmed, and the only light was the fire, giving Calvin and eerie glow.

'Stay away from Potter.'


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Lec: I do not know. We need to talk about him. sigh. I have no idea, its complicated. Maybe you need to shrug move on?**

**Hannah Clinton: Thanks for reviewing bows I'm glad that I made you laugh!**

**Boogie: Ahh, those evil teachers, telling us to do things, and we actually do them! Pepper, don't let me get started on PEPPER! Pepper is EVIL! It will take over the world one day, I tell you! Please update your story soon!**

'What? What are you ON, Calvin? Why would I want to go near that Gryffindork, the Prince of Light, Ringleader of the Golden Trio Of Orgies…'

'Please stop with the lewd comments…'

Arabella bowed her head and studied her feet interestedly. Getting reprimanded so many times by Calvin was going to take a toll on her confidence.

'Arabella, look at me.'

She looked up, feeling strange to be taking orders from someone who was barely a year older than herself.

'Sit.'

Calvin surveyed the younger girl. He had no idea what to do with her. He knew his orders, get close to Potters supporters and gradually pick them off one by one. Distract Potter. Do it soon.

'This summer was, eventful. I was drafted for a higher cause.' Arabella immediately looked up, afraid. 'Oh no, Calvie, please. No, don't tell me!'

He rolled up his sleeve, displaying his arm. Arabella could barely look at the black skull and snake tattooed on it.

'We're not just extracting revenge for pettiness. We need to help our Lord.'

'My only Lord is the Lord of Lourdes.' Arabella replied methodically.

'Arabella.'

The younger girl looked at her hands again.

'I can't read your emotions if you look at your hands.' Calvin said coolly.

Amethyst eyes locked with green. He could see hurt, betrayal, and hidden in their depths, fear. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her.

'Arabella, I had to. Lilly, Lilly will never join. She's a Healer, and she is refusing to get involved.' He sighed, naming his sister. 'I had to do something to make sure she was alright. Like Bellatrix, remember?'

Arabella nodded. Bellatrix had joined the Dark Lord and become his most zealous supporter all to protect her sister, Andromeda Tonks-Lupin, who had joined the Order of the Phoneix.

'The Dark Lord wants us to start chipping away at Potter. I don't want to do this to you, you're too young.'

'Then don't.'

'I have to.'

'No you don't!'

'Bella, loyalty to family first, remember? I'm sorry.'

'I am NOT shagging Longbottom.'

Calvin had to laugh. 'No. I want you to create a rivalry between Potter and Weasley.'

Arabella smiled. 'Consider it done.' This was what she was trained for. Fights, flirting, fun. No Dark Lord, dementors, or death.

'Alright. The rest of the house knows that you will only associate with them on my orders, so you won't have to worry about retribution.;

'Do I have a due date? Weasley will be easy, but Potter's mad at me.'

'Before the end of the school year.'

'What will Pansy and her Nympho squad do?'

'Generally _persuading_ people to be loyal to them, mostly Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. We're leaving the Griffs alone, mostly because they are too loyal to Saint Potter.'

Arabella nodded. She really could care less about _why_ they were doing this, and _who_ was being affected. She had her job, and it would provide her with something to do during the BO-RING-NESS of school and homework.

'You're crying again.' A voice said from the end of her bed.

Arabella sat up slowly to look at the intruder. Pansy Parkinson, Blonde hair, Big Boob bimbo, was eyeing her with concern.

'No, I wasn't.'

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.'

'Calvin told you.'

'He doesn't tell me anything.'

'A bunch of us had to this summer. It was our time. My parents didn't want anything happening to me, so they agreed that I would join.' Pansy sighed, staring into space.

'Twisted, hunh? In order to protect me, they make me join. Whatever. It didn't even hurt that much. You would have thought that when someone was burning something into my skin it would hurt. Nope. Nothing. Hurt as much as getting my belly-button pierced.' Arabella doubted that Pansy was even talking to her anymore, but merely talking off into space.

'But what hurt the most was the initiation deed. I had to got torture a muggle. Sure, he was a criminal. I made sure. I pulled him off of attacking his prom date, and first imperioused him to apologise to her. When she left I hat to crucio him. It didn't work at first, I couldn't generate that much anger. But the Dark Lord was getting impatient, and I was getting afraid. Do you know what generates the worst of the Crucio? Fear. I was so afraid that the man was a withering twitching blob. Then I was commanded to end his life. I was happy too then, it could be a mercy killing. No man deserved to live in that state. I was just about to, to redeem myself. A little. I would end him as painlessly as possible. But no. The Dark Lord said that he didn't want me going to Azkaban. So he killed him.'

Arabella hugged the older girl. She had no idea what to do, though. Pansy had just admitted that she was going to be a killer. The right thing was to go to Dumbledore. _I don't want to hear any of you running off to Dumbledore…_ IT's alright Pansy. It's okay. It's over, he won't make you do anything else for a while.'

'For a while. For how long? I don't know if I can live with myself. I can see why some give themselves fully to the cause. I can't only be in halfway. It hurts to much.'

'Pansy…' Arabella sighed. 'It'll be okay.'

She doubted she had told a bigger lie in her entire life.

Arabella shook herself awake. What a weird dream. Pansy, crying? But still, it seemed true. Pansy had acted like more of a Bimbo than usual when she had seen her in Diagon Ally. Was Pansy taking a leaf out of her book and pretending things away?

'bloody early. Why did the muggles bloody invent alarm clocks" Blaise asked conversationally as the two of them stormed into the Great Hall.

'Because they're all morning people?' Arabella offered. 'So how are things going with you and Ginny?'

'She's an absolute MARVELOUS snogger! You should have seen Potter's face when he caught us. Acutaly, he hasn't said anything to me, but there he comes now.'

'What ARE you DOING, WITH GINNY!' Harry screamed. He stormed up towards the two, glaring at Blaise. Finnegan, Thomas, and Longbottom followed him, looking apprehensive.

'This is Arabella.' Blaise pointed out.

'And I'm back here.' Ginny added in a confused voice as she walked up behind Harry.

Grinning, Arabella leaned back across the wall in a very Malfoy-esq pose, as Blaise and Ginny snogged each other hello.

'GINNY! Why are you snogging him?' Harry screeched.

'Because he's my boyfriend?' She offered.

'Since when?'

'Since like, this summer!' Ginny smiled.

Blaise grabbed Ginny around her waist and pulled her towards him, smirking over her shoulder at Saint Potter.

'Ginny! I know you're trying to get back at me, but being slutty…'

'What did you just call her?' Blaise demanded.

'Look, Ginny. I understand that you might be mad at me for breaking up with you last year, but with all of the problems with…'

'The Dark Lord, who, as we know, has MUCH more important things to do then meddle with people's love lives, will use you to hurt me, and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt.' Blaise, Ginny, and Arabella finished the sentence for him.

'Yet you didn't seem so bent out of shape when you were snogging Arabella!' Ginny pointed out.

'That's different!'

'Because if Voldemort had a go at me, you'd be hunky-dory with THAT!' Arabella demanded.

Harry was having problems deciding where to run.

'Yaah! And besides, then why can't I go out with Blaise? He's a much better snogger than you!' Ginny pointed out.

'Really? I'm touched.' Blaise joked.

'What's going on over here?' Calvin asked as he wandered over, flanked by Draco and Chris. Pansy, Meredith, Millie, and Kendall followed them.

Calvin surveyed the scene, and smirked. 'Shame, Potter, can't seem to be able to hang onto your girlfriends. The Weaselette is with Blaise, and well, Arabella never really fancied you, Cho Chang was using you for a rebound relationship, and Padama Patil went off with that bloke from Buebaxton.

Harry, who had been growing angrier and angrier by the moment, looked ready to rip Calvin limb from limb.

'I argh, mumble grrrrr' cue violent hand gestures. 'Ynuk adsfkd femraaah!'

'Was that English?' Arabella wondered. She walked over to the fuming Potter and waved her hands in front of Potter. 'Helllooooo, is Potter going insane?'

She carefully danced back from him when he took a swipe at her.

'And Potter's seeker reflexes are going down the drain. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Does that mean that the Slytherins are going to beat you?' She giggled, and twirled away from the hex that he sent at her. 'Ahh, poor ittle potter. Whoa, there. Don't kill me.' She commented looking at the jet of sparks that he just sent forth from his wand.

'Arabella.' Calvin said placidly. He, unlike Arabella, knew when to stop.

The younger shrugged and flounced into the great hall, followed by Ginny, and Pansy and her clique. They knew what was coming next.

'Normally, Potter, we would leave you alone. Yet you attacked Arabella, who really wasn't doing anything, she was just making sure that you were still sane.' Calvin smirked his death smirk. 'And then there's Ginny. I mean, what has she done to you except move on? Now, since she's going out with Blaise, we think some well placed hexes ought to do you some good.

Finally, the other Gryffindors shook off their paralysis. 'No you will not!' Dean Thomas yelled, drawing his wand.

'Stupefy!'

'Perificlus TOTALAS!'

'Jellyleginesssssss'

'Sectumsempra!'

'Wow, that was Dark Magic, that was.'

'Good thing that Potter's a bad aim.'

'Serpensempra!'

'BIG HUGE SNAKE! RUN!'

'Normally I wouldn't agree with Longbottom, but seeing that Potter is shooting out long deadly cobras from his wand, let's move!'

In the mean time, Ginny and Arabella were complaining about how they had gotten up too early.

'IT IS SIX in the BLOODY MORNING!' Arabella was complaining. 'There is no-one else even UP YET!' Ginny concurred.

They watched interestedly as Neville, Blaise, Dean Thomas, Chris, and Seamus sprinted into the Great Hall. They were soon followed by Draco, who was strolling along leisurely, a pale Ron, and Harry Potter and Calvin sending curses at each other. Last, but not least, an enormous snake slithered in after them.

'SNAKE!" Pansy screamed, leaping on the table, knocking her kippers to the floor.

'AAAAAAAAAA!' Neville yelled, knocking the bench over as he scrambled to get on the table.

'Hmm. Can't hold a candle to the Basilisk, but really freaky.' Ginny commented, eyeing the snake.

'EHMAGAWD, BOB!' Arabella shrieked, and threw herself at the snake.

'EHMAGAWD, BELLA!' The snake hissed. 'How ARE you DAHLING?'

'I really have to stop with the magical mushrooms.' Neville sighed.

'It's been too long!' Arabella screamed. 'I've haven't had a reason to send my bestest gay snake pal!

'I know! My job's been SOOO boring lately, just chasing after some random person or another, although I have to say, some of them have been pretty fine,' The snake winked at Harry, who shuddered violently. 'And boring stuff like that. It's been FOREVER since you've conjured me! I felt UNLOVED!' Bob complained.

'I'm so sorry! But look at that eye candy that you were chasing earlier!' Arabella pointed at Draco. The only way to get a homosexual snake to not be upset was to point out a very hot Slytherin male.

'Mmm,' Bob smiled.

"He's mine!" Pansy wailed, leaping down from the table and glaring at the snake. THERE was NO WAY that SHE, Pansy Parkinson, was going to loose her man to ANOTHER man, erm, male. 'And he's straight?'

'He is?' Bob demanded.

'I don't know, he was wearing a dress once!' Arabella pointed out.

'THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE I WAS HUNG OVER AND YOU TOLD ME IT WAS MY QUIDDITCH JERSEY!' Draco screamed back at her.

'Aww, so he is a cross-dresser!' Bob squealed happily.

'I know, but Pansy would be unhappy if you stole him. That guy over there is a Parsletounge, so you could introduce him to your parents!' Arabella giggled.

Bob giggled, which was a strange sound, it sounded more like a constipated pig, (but we won't tell him because then he would be upset) and said 'Oooh, well, enough of the joking around. I was in the most DELICOUS dinner of caviar and goose pate, and I was designing the most ah-dorable outfit, made out of humanskin, although there was plumanskin version to make the SETH (snakes for the ethical treatment of Humans) happy, and I really should be going back. SO ta ta now, da-ling.' With a flash of smoke, the snake was gone.

Noting the confused expressions of her classmates, Arabella shrugged. 'Hey, I would always conjure him to put in my brothers beds whenever they ah-noyed me. We've got to be old friends.'

She was beginning to get annoyed with their blank stares. It was almost as if they thought it was _strange_ that she was friends with a gay snake. Well, maybe it was, but _really_, they didn't have to go all funny about it!

'LOOK, WE ONLY HAD SEX ONCE!' She screamed. There, that got their attention. 'I was kidding. You just had a stoned expression on your face and I had to see if there was actually someone there!' She explained, then began to resolutely butter her scone. Stupid people. They all needed to die. Except her. And Ginny and Blaise and Draco and Calvin. No they were staring at her too. So everyone had to die except her. But then she would be lonely. Alright, they would all be tortured to the brink of insanity. But insane people were kind of scary. They couldn't help it, but still. They had no idea who Manalo Blasnik was. And that was sort of scary.

Harry was between very mad and very amused and very in love. It wasn't fair. She was gorgeous, and she played funny pranks. Yet she was in Slytherin. She was evil. And she had made fun of him.

Calvin wanted to laugh.

Ginny wanted to snog Blaise. And she wanted to know if their relationship was pretend or not. Because he was sooo nice, and it would be great if they really had a relationship, wouldn't it?

Blaise was hungry.

Pansy wanted to know if Draco liked her better, or if he like Arabella better. Because that wouldn't be fair.

Ron was hungry.

Neville wanted to know more about the SETH. He thought that it was a very worth while cause. He also wanted to know when snakes wore human skins.

Dean and Seamus were hungry.

Hermione was confused. Which did not happen very often. Why was everyone glaring at each other and fingering their wands. Eww, that could be taken VERY VERY badly. It was very very strange. They really needed to stop.

Chris was hungry.

Draco was confused. Why was everyone staring at Arabella? And why was Potter glaring at him? Oh yaah, they were shooting curses at each other a couple of moments before. Oops.

Arabella was hungry.

And confused. It didn't make sense. Why was everyone glaring at her? It wasn't like it was HER fault that Bob was gay. Maybe they were homophobic. Then she needed to talk to that new Professor, Professor Raskind, about being more accepting of homosexual snakes. An evil grin formed across her face. That was it, time for plan 2, Chaos ensues. cue evil laughter.

**A/N Come on people, press the review button!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks to all!**

**Boogie: A dramatic chapter? Why, I'm honoured! The best I normally get is 'It started of dramatic, but then you got ADD'. See, now I'm updating, so you have to update yours!**

**Lec: HAA HAAA! LOOK WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Anonymous user: Hey buddy. Thanks for reviewing again. I think I know you. You're the kid that was locked up in the school basement because his girlfriend was ah-noyed with him and wouldn't let him out. You also are my ex-boyfriend, the one that I dumped… eh, I don't remember my reason, although I swear I had a good one! I remember how we got together, though! I accidentally knocked your mum off the stage during the class production of the Christmas Carol, and you were so thrilled that someone took revenge on her for yelling at us for a quarter of an hour. Good old SH, lol. **

Arabella waited somewhat nervously outside the door of Professor Raskind's office. It was during her free block, before ALL of her classes, and she was scheduled to have a mandatory 'counselling' session. Gulp.

_So, how do you feel about that? Erm, feel about what?' That. Oh, THAT, well, I still have no idea what you're talking about._

Arabella shook her head and carefully knocked on the door.

'COME IN, dear!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THERE IS A SOCIOPATH INSIDE WHO WANTS TO AXE MURDER ME!" Arabella screamed.

'OF COURSE I DO, WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK THAT I TOOK A JOB AT THIS SCHOOL? TO HELP VOLDEMORT OF COURSE! MWAAA HAAA HAAA! OH, LOOK, ITS POTTER, HARRY NEXT AVADA KEDAVRA!' A maniacal woman with blue hair and red eyes screamed as she burst out of the door, waving an umbrella and an axe.

'Dear? Are you coming in?' A woman with jet black hair, pale freckled skin and glasses asked, poking her head out the door.

Arabella shook her head, clearing the daydream (yes, people, there is no sociopath armed with an umbrella, axe, blue hair, and red eyes) from her head, and stepped inside the office.

The room resembled all of the other teachers' offices, except there was a large couch in the corner, facing a green arm chair. There were loads of pillows on the couch, and a lone stuffed teddy bear. That looked possessed. It even had its arms out in that zombie I-am-going-to-walk-and-walk-and-walk-and slam. Alright, continuing.

'Hullo, dear, I'm Professor Raskind. So, this is just a normal evaluation, because with the war and all I believe it's necessary to make sure that the youngest members of society are okay.'

'Of course.' Arabella smiled, ready to leave, as she slowly sunk down on the couch.

'All of you Slytherins are sooo polite!' The Professor smiled.

_Or really good actors_, Arabella smirked.

'So, you get along with everyone?'

'Yes. Except the Gryffindors, but that's to be expected.' Arabella smiled.

And so it went. On and on and on. Arabella had begun to space out and wonder if the bear was going to attack her when the shrink's words brought her firmly back to earth. 'So dear, how many of your friends are active participants of the war?'

Acting casual, Arabella replied, 'None to my knowledge.' She smiled sweetly.

'Alright, dear, if you say so.'

On and on and on.

'Alright, dear, you can leave.'

'THANK YOU, YOU AH-NOYING WOMAN! I HATE YOU AND ALL THAT YOU STAND FOR! I AM NEVER EVER NEVER EVER SETTING FOOT IN YOUR HELL HOLE AGAIN!'

'Thank you, see you later!' Arabella smiled, biting her tongue to keep from screaming, and walked out.

She was so deep in thought, replaying the conversation, (and keeping an eye over her shoulder to make sure the insane teddy bear wasn't about to attack her) that she didn't even notice the approaching person until she walked smack into him and fell hard on her back.

'OUCH!' She yelped.

'Sorry, doll.' Seamus Finnegan extended a hand to help her up.

Arabella recoiled. 'Are you mental? Get away from me, you Gryffindork! Ugh, watch where you're going!'

'So-rry!' Seamus grinned.

'Whatevs. And I just bought these robes. Now I'm going to have to burn them because they came it contact with a filthy half-blood!' Arabella snarled, still on the floor.

'Aah, but wouldn't you just have to wash them? I thought you only burned things that came in contact with Mudbloods?' Seamus laughed.

'No, we poor acid all over whatever has been touched by a Mudblood.' Arabella joked before she could stop herself.

'Ahh, so the Slytherin Princess really does have a sense of humour?' Seamus sat down next to her.

Instead of responding to the affirmative, Arabella sniffed. 'I have no idea _why_ it would matter to _you._'

'Because it shows that you're human.'

'And you're a cow.' Arabella got to her feet, as Seamus did the same.

'Out of my way, half-blood.' Arabella sneered.

'Come on, we were just having a conversation. No need to get all snippy with me.'

'I don't have conversations with Gryffindorks.'

'What about Ginny?'

'There are exceptions to every rule.'

'I see,' Seamus bowed. 'Your highness.'

'Finally he learns how to treat his betters.' Arabella sniffed.

'Of course, I always did. But you are not my better, you are in fact, younger than me.' Seamus grinned, moving closer to her.

Arabella opened her mouth to protest when she realised he was, in fact, standing very close to her.

'Move back, perv!' She shoved him, knocking him into a tapestry covering a passageway.

'Ehmagawd!' She giggled as she saw his flailing legs disappeared down the way, followed by a crash and a muffled ugh.

'Have fun getting out, Finnegan.' With that, she swept off.

Something in the back of her head pointed out that he was completely opposite from all the other guys in her house, who would have told her it was _her fault_ that they ran into each other. Stupid brain.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I am über sorry it took me trés long to write this, but here it is!**

'How was your mandatory meeting with the shrink?' Pansy asked, not even bothering to lift her head from where it was resting in Calvin's lap.

'Okay. She was just hoping to turn me into a Dumby lo…, hearter.' She used her forefingers to draw a heart in the air.

'There it is again, that fear of the word!' Pansy giggled.

Arabella rolled her eyes. She really hated the fact that Pansy was convinced that she was afraid of love. Honestly, she wasn't, if the thing even existed.

'Pans, lay off.' She turned her amethyst eyes towards Calvin, hoping that he would intervene, but apparently he thought the conversation was amusing and didn't say anything.

'Yaah haa, I think you do! C'mon, all you have to do is date some nice Slytherin guy who and it's all okay!' Pansy giggled.

'As if, Parkinson. I doubt that! All of them just want to have sex, not that you would mind!' Arabella snarled.

'What did you say?' The blonde screeched, finally sitting up to look at the younger girl.

'Don't act so surprised.' Arabella snapped.

'Arabella!' Calvin yelled.

'What?'

'Apologise?'

'Oh, you go stuff it! I know that you're only defending her because you fancy her!' She had no idea what was making her say any of this.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Calvin yelped.

'Just go away! I'm sick of this! All you two do is tell me what to do!' Arabella screeched. 'Oh, and by the way, I _refuse_ to talk to Weasely and Potter at _all!_'

'It was them that put you in a bad mood.' Pansy nodded wisely.

'No, and stop assuming things!' Arabella was beginning to wonder why she was shouting.

'Arabella, come here.' Draco said, standing up from a chair, concern etched in his normally blank eyes.

'No!' Arabella was now backing up, away from the lot of them. Something was wrong, she knew, but she couldn't remember what. Something was very wrong.

'Arabella!' Blaise yelped as she trod on his foot. 'Can't you just watch where your going, you clumsy twit?'

That finally made her leave.

'Fuck off, asshole.' She informed him calmly and swept out of the door, down the corridor, up stairs, up, up, up into the sunshine, storming, stomping, ignoring them, ignoring the 'what the fuck?' From Blaise, the screeches from Pansy, Draco calling her name, Calvin saying, leave it, I'll go get her, Draco and Pansy arguing with him. Ignoring the stupid Gryffindor who dared to say excuse me, that stupid prat, how dare he be nice to her? Why couldn't he have snarled at her? It would have been so much easier!

She made it to the tapestry that she shoved Finnegan into before she broke down and began to cry.

'I'll get her.' Calvin sighed.

'Naaw, I'll do it.' Draco replied, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. What was the matter with that girl, anyway?

Kicking the floor, the blonde carefully meandered through the hallways, looking for a brunette.

'Malfoy? What are you doing? Why aren't you in Potions?' Hermione demanded from behind him.

'Potions? Crap!' Malfoy yelped, checking his watch. Dammit. Stupid Arabella. Stupid Snape.

'Wait, why aren't you in potions?' he demanded.

'I didn't feel like going.' Hermione blushed.

'Right.'

'Fine, he threw me out of class. Happy?'

'Mudblood got in trouble, Mudblood got in trouble…' Draco grinned, forgetting about Arabella.

'Shut up, ferret. What are _you_ doing?'

'Looking for Arabella.' Draco replied, after a couple minutes of blinking stupidly at her. _Damn, that Mudblood looks fine, but remember, Drake, she's a Mudblood!_

'What? What happened?' Draco was startled to find concern on the girl's face. She's friends with Bella, he remembered.

'I dunno. She just started shouting at us, and then screamed at Blaise when she stepped on his foot, and ran away.

Hermione blinked. That was not the crazy seductress she knew. It sounded more like, well, like a normal person.

'Has she ever done this before?' Hermione asked.

Draco eyed her warily. 'No.'

'What exactly happened?'

The blonde rolled his eyes and recounted the story.

'Sounds like she was feeling ignored.'

'Bella? Ignored? Are you kidding? She's adored, if you don't remember. Potter loves her…'

'But he's mad at her, remember?'

'Calvin's mission in life is to protect her…'

'He yelled at her…'

'Blaise didn't mean it!' Draco began grasping at straws. Wait, why were the drinking utensil in his hand?

Giving him an odd look, Hermione continued. 'She's feeling ignored. And, well…' the bushy-haired brunette stopped, unsure if she should mention the girl's encounter with Seamus, who had told her the entire story, ending with a _so, do you think I have a chance with her?._

'Yaah, but that wouldn't bother Arabella that much. She's made of stronger stuff.

'Do you know anything about her at all?' Hermione demanded. It seemed as if he kept making broad statements, which was beginning to grate on her last nerve.

'Sure I do. She's Bella.'

Bella. Sounded a hell of a lot like what they called Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione thought. It seemed as if the girls of Slytherin fell into two Molds. Simpering Sluts, or Deadly schemers.

'You're thinking again, Mudblood. Careful, you might hurt yourself.' Draco said tauntingly.

'Oh, go stuff it, you inbred!' Hermione snarled.

She glared at the offending Slytherin, although she was slightly disconcerted about how close the boy was.

'Aww, you don't mean that, do you, Mudblood?' Draco said, inches away from her face.

Hermione was breathing erratically now, really disconcerted by how close he was. What was she supposed to do? Erm, erm, what would Ginny or Arabella do? Ginny would either snog him or knee him, and Arabella, well, she would either imperiously command him off of her, or snog him. Well, majority rules.

A girl with Amethyst eyes grinned down at the snogging pair. 'Ha, Zambini, I win.'

The dark haired boy sighed and handed her ten galleons. 'Damn.'

**Review review review review!**


End file.
